


Dilaudid

by CottonSiu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lestrade, Bonding, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Omega!John, Pining, Sexual Tension, Unirse, contenido sexual, rape/non con references, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSiu/pseuds/CottonSiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En  un mundo donde los Omegas son codiciados por los Alfas más exclusivos, John Watson ha escogido vivir encubierto. Con la ayuda de medicamentos, John vive como un beta dejando que nadie sepa su verdadera naturaleza. Después de mudarse con Sherlock Holmes, el  alfa más increíble que jamás haya conocido, John se pregunta cuánto más podrá mantener su secreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dilaudid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380265) by [Lintilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintilla/pseuds/Lintilla). 



John Watson caminaba alrededor de la alfombra con diseños floreados del cuarto de hotel mientras esperaba por su acompañante. Estaba ansioso, su piel parecía removerse y picar sobre sus músculos, demandando atención. Por el bien de estar más que preparado, John volvió a revisar las provisiones en el cuarto asegurándose de que estaba listo. El mini refrigerador estaba lleno con agua embotellada, bebidas deportivas, y fruta fresca mientras que la parte superior de la cómoda contenía cajas de sus galletas y botanas favoritas. Había un bulto de franelas frescas junto a la cama y varios juegos de sabanas limpias que los de mantenimiento habían provisto sin haberlo pedido. Sabían porqué estaba ahí pues había tenido que solicitar una suite de Omega para mantener fuera cualquier atención alfa no requerida.

Oculto en un cajón, John también tenía una caja con juguetes - vibradores, consoladores, y tapones - en caso de que su acompañante decidiera no aparecerse; sin embargo, John sabía de alguna forma que nunca los ocuparía, cualquier Alfa que invitara, sin importar que tan joven, exitoso, o hermoso, siempre aceptaba la invitación. La idea de pasar tres días con un Omega sin unión y en celo era una oportunidad que ningún alfa en sus cabales dejaría pasar aún si sólo era una aventura de una sola vez. John nunca dormía con el mismo hombre dos veces y nunca daba su nombre real, era muy arriesgado para un Omega que deseara permanecer sin unión. En lugar de eso, John se inventaría un nombre falso y arreglaría una cita en un hotel.

Aunque él podía entrar en celo una vez cada tres meses - usualmente con duración de tres días - John era un hombre cauteloso y sólo se permitía esa indulgencia una vez al año. Y una indulgencia es lo que era. Desde la pubertad, John mantenía registros meticulosos de sus ciclos en celo así que sólo era cuestión de abstenerse de sus medicamentos supresores de hormonas por dos días antes de su ciclo pronosticado, y por las siguientes 72 horas, se permitía a sí mismo volverse el Omega que se agitaba bajo la superficie. Sexo durante el celo de un Omega era una prueba excesiva, más allá de lo impresionante, que desafiaba todo pensamiento lógico. Durante esos tres días, John le daría la espalda a su cuidadosamente cultivado personaje de un Beta y se transformaría en un dios del sexo, insaciable e irresistible. 

También oculto a la vista pero fácilmente accesible estaba su pistola de mano que se había quedado después de regresar de Afganistán. El mayor miedo de John desde que se había enterado de que era un Omega era ser unido a un hombre al que él no amara. Aún si la tentación siempre estaba ahí, -malditas hormonas- John sabía que su propio sentido de independencia lo detendría de iniciar la unión, pero siempre estaba la asechante amenaza de una unión a la fuerza. Aunque era altamente ilegal y se castigaba con la muerte, uniones a la fuerza seguían ocurriendo algunas veces con alfas sensibles en apariencia. A esta edad, John no tomaba ningún riesgo. Entre más grande era un Omega, más feromonas producía su cuerpo en esperanzas de atrapar una pareja adecuada. Esencialmente John estaba en guerra con sus propios instintos. Mientras su cerebro y corazón aseguraban una vida simple, independiente, su esencia más profunda ansiaba el poder de un Alfa dominante.

Habiendo aprendido desde hace mucho que a los alfas no les interesaba su apariencia cuando estaba en celo, John no se molestó en arreglarse demasiado. En cambio, se había puesto unos simples pantalones deportivos y una cómoda camisa blanca pues serían desgarrados de encima de él casi inmediatamente. De hecho, se preguntaba porque se molestaba del todo con usar ropa, en su estado molesto se sentía imposiblemente pegajoso y caliente, sólo era otra capa entre él y su Alfa. John gimió ruidosamente, ya estaba perdiendo el control imaginándose como un príncipe indefenso esperando por su valeroso caballero.

Con un un movimiento de cabeza, John apuró esa imagen de su mente y se recordó a sí mismo que no debía idealizar al alfa. Se esforzó por recordar el nombre del chico y los aspectos básicos de su vida. Se habían conocido en un bar la semana anterior y se engarzaron en una conversación sobre T. S. Elliot. John había quedado encantado con los pensamientos del alfa -no, de Glenn - acerca de Prufrock y decidió que parecía lo suficiente amable y gentil como para no ser un peligro. Glenn prefería la cerveza alemana, indie rock, y usaba una chaqueta verde. Era joven, probablemente unos 24, pero John sabía que eso era más seguro. Aunque a él le atraían más los hombres mayores, John escogía alfas jóvenes para sus relaciones porque la edad solo traía consigo la desesperación incrementada por tener un omega.

De repente, John fue sacado de su caminata por un golpeteo vacilante en la puerta. Con un movimiento suave de los dedos de su mano dominante, John enderezó los hombros, respiró profundamente y giró la manija. Lo que vio fue a Glenn, el joven alfa, haciendo movimientos inquietos y apretando un pequeño ramo de flores. John apenas pudo ocultar su sonrisa; siempre encontró adorablemente ridículo cuando los alfas le llevaban flores. La antiquísima tradición de cortejar un omega estaba tan pesadamente arraigada desde las historias de la infancia que las primeras veces los alfas apenas podían dejar de tratar de impresionarlo.

“¿Éstas son para mí?” John preguntó a Glenn, quien seguía petrificado, con los ojos cómicamente alargados.

En un tono de voz callado, casi reverencial, el joven titubeó, “Es verdad, en realidad eres un omega.”

John sonrió entretenido antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y quitarse la camisa. Glenn pasó saliva ruidosamente y absorbió la figura compacta, militarmente torneada de John.

“¿Porqué no entras y cierras la puerta? No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más,” canturreo John desvergonzadamente.

El alfa se sacudió en movimiento y tropezó dentro, prácticamente estrellando la puerta tras de él. En su agitación, tiró las flores hacia la cómoda seguidas rápidamente de su bolsa, zapatos, calcetines y chaqueta. John se preparó mientras Glenn, ya agobiado por el deseo, se lanzaba hacia el doctor y empezaba su asalto entusiasta. Casi instintivamente, su boca fue hacia el cuello de John, succionando, besando y mordiendo, tratando de tomar cada sabor y olor de las poderosas feromonas de John.

John gimió con ganas y se permitió gozar en la sensación del cuerpo fuerte y la piel suave del joven. Como la mayoría de los alfas, la figura alta de Glenn era acentuada con músculos esbeltos que surgían de esfuerzos mínimos, un aspecto que los betas sólo podrían alcanzar a través de la dieta más estricta y un régimen de ejercicios. Siendo un Omega, John era pequeño pero con sus años en el servicio militar había desarrollado suficiente musculatura para pasar por un Beta en forma a primera vista. Nadie jamás había notado que su atletismo y gracia natural eran muy superiores a lo que un beta poseía, pero todo eso era parte de la ilusión bien confeccionada de John. De hecho, la única persona que sabía su nombre real y que era un omega era su hermana que entendía y respetaba su deseo de mantenerlo en secreto.

“Oh Paul, tienes un sabor increíble,” gemía Glenn con un bajo murmullo.

El borroso cerebro de John se esforzó por entender quién era Paul hasta que recordó que esa era el nombre falso que había dado. En respuesta, John sujetó la parte trasera de la cabeza del alfa y se tomó un momento para mirar sus ojos oscuros, dilatados por el deseo, antes de acercarlo en un beso aplastante. Sus lenguas batallaron por dominio brevemente antes de que John cediera y permitiera que Glenn invadiera su boca. Mientras succionaba la lengua del alfa, John dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que al parecer hizo que su compañero se volviera más atrevido y se aferrara bruscamente al trasero de John. Pronto John se sintió siendo levantado y depositado en la cama detrás de él.

En un movimiento casi de pánico, Glenn arrancó lo que quedaba de su ropa y se paró a los pies de la cama, su erección furiosamente rígida. John pasó saliva ante esta vista e instintivamente separó sus piernas en invitación. La única barrera que quedaba entre ellos eran los pantalones de John que Glenn removió agarrándolos de los extremos y jalando en un movimiento veloz. John alargó su mano para toquetear su entrada trasera, que ya estaba mojada y goteando, sacudiéndose con anticipación.

“Eso es lo más jodidamente promiscuo que he visto,” dijo Glenn con un gruñido. “¿Nada más te estás muriendo por mi verga, cierto?”

“Oh, cielos, sí,” respondió John, todo sentido de modestia completamente evaporado.

Frenéticamente escaló el alfa dentro de la cama y subió besando la entrepierna derecha de John. Una vez que su boca alcanzó el cruce entre pierna y cadera, hundió sus hombros y con ellos levantó las piernas de John para acercarse a su empapada entrada. Cuando sintió la lengua de su compañero lamiendo y besando su orificio, John rasguñó su espalda y se sacudió salvajemente rogando por más. Eventualmente, John se encontró siendo volteado sin esfuerzo sobre su estómago levantando así sus caderas en respuesta y presionando su cara contra la almohada, sus manos aferradas a las sábanas.  
Cuando John sintió el grueso miembro del joven clavado finalmente dentro de él, todo apego con su mente racional desapareció. Todo lo que quedaba era la desesperación de se llenado y sostenido por el fuerte cuerpo encima de él. Ya no era un héroe de guerra condecorado, un doctor respetado, y hermano querido; en su lugar era el complemento perfecto, una pieza del todo del hombre que presionaba dentro.

Los embustes de Glenn empezaron a incrementar en presión y a ser más profundos cuando de repente empezó a expandirse. John gimió felizmente ante la sensación pero el joven alfa empezó a quejarse en pánico. Aunque le tomó unos momentos, John se dio cuenta de que debió haber sido su primera vez atando.

Juntando la claridad que le quedaba, John habló, “No te preocupes, amor. Eso es sólo tu atado.” Cuando el alfa intentó salir y encontró que no podía, John intentó calmarlo, “Ahora estamos unidos… empuja profundamente y empezarás a correrte… así es, relájate.. estaremos así durante un rato.”

Cuando la coherencia alcanzó a Glenn, siguió el consejo de John e hizo empujes pequeños y profundos hasta que empezó a chorrear dentro de John. La sensación del líquido caliente derramándose dentro impulsó a John hacia su propio orgasmo, derramando sobre las sábanas. El Alfa envolvió con sus brazos el pecho de John y lo levantó para apoyarlo sobre su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha, Glenn sujetó la mejilla de John para girarlo y que sus bocas se encontraran.

A diferencia de los besos frenéticos de antes, se tomaron su tiempo y exploraron la boca del otro perezosamente. John dejó escapar un sonido de urgencia cuando sus músculos se empezaron a flexionar y contraer alrededor del atado en la base del miembro del alfa. Glenn dejó caer la cabeza para morder levemente el cuello de John mientras empezaba a correrse de nuevo ante la necesidad del omega. Después del segundo orgasmo del alfa. John movió su mano hacia la cadera del alfa y guió sus cuerpos para que descansaran lateralmente. Una vez que estuvieron cómodos, el joven dichoso envolvió a John en sus brazos, abrazándolo cerca mientras esparcía besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros, susurrando palabras dulces. 

John siempre prefería cuando los alfas usaban palabras de afecto en lugar de intensas palabras sucias que algunos empleaban. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, había ocasiones en las que John encontraba los términos _zorra_ y _ramera_ como excitantes, especialmente cuando se sentía particularmente crudo y primitivo, pero conforme fue envejeciendo, el doctor se encontró a sí mismo deseando las palabras íntimas de un amante.

_‘Papá, no quiero estar unido’_

_‘Es lo que todos esperarán, John’_

_‘¡Tú no estás unido!’_

_‘No, pero yo soy un beta y escogí casarme con tu madre.’_

_‘¿Porqué los betas y alfas y mujeres pueden escoger si acaso se casan pero yo no puedo?’_

_‘Tú eres especial, John. Podrás escoger el alfa que quieras cuando sea tiempo. ¡Podrías unirte a un atleta o un millonario o incluso un príncipe!’_

_‘Pero ellos no me querrán a mí, sólo querrán un omega. Eso es todo lo que siempre seré.’_

_‘John… supongo que eso nunca se me ocurrió.’_

_‘Claro que no, nunca se le ocurre a nadie.’_

_‘Escucha… te juro que nunca serás forzado a unirte a menos que así lo quieras. Ya arreglaré algo y tú nunca tendrás que unirte hasta que estés de verdad enamorado.’_

_‘¿Lo prometes?’_

_‘Sí, lo prometo.’_

Ingresando a su minúsculo departamento, John suspiró y pensó para sí mismo, _de regreso a la normalidad_. Pensó que sus tres días del maratón de sexo lo ayudarían a curarse del aburrimiento pero regresó precipitadamente casi de inmediato. Desde su regreso de la guerra después de haber sido herido, parecía que la vida hubiera bajado el volumen. Allá no sólo estaba el miedo a la muerte y a las heridas, la adrenalina de salvar vidas en Afganistán, John también tuvo la constante preocupación de que sería descubierto.

A los Omegas les estaba prohibido servir en la milicia por tres principales razones, una de ellas era la constante presencia de los alfas. Por su tamaño, inteligencia, y personalidades dominantes, los alfas eran reclutados agresivamente para las fuerzas armadas. Muchas personas creían que lanzar a un omega en el revuelo causaría desenfreno entre las tropas. También estaba el miedo a ser capturados. Era un frío y duro hecho de la vida que el mercado negro del trato de omegas seguía ocurriendo y un omega capturado durante la batalla sería muy probablemente vendido al mejor postor, para nunca ver su hogar otra vez.

Sin embargo, la razón principal por la que los Omegas no podían servir, la razón de la que la gente _no_ hablaba, era que los alfas no podían soportar la idea de que algún daño le ocurriera a un omega. Aunque los tiempos habían cambiado y el mundo supuestamente era equitativo, los alfas seguían teniendo la mayor parte del poder y sus preocupaciones eran las preocupaciones de la nación. Las viejas ideas aún persistían de que los alfas eran protectores naturales, los betas eran sus inferiores y los omegas eran sus premios. Al pretender ser un beta, John detestaba ser tratado como un ciudadano de segunda, como un omega, resentía ser tratado como una flor preciosa. Él creía que a pesar de formar parte del 1% de la población, los omegas aún eran ciudadanos y poseían todo el derecho de luchar por su país.

Al menos, John había probado que era enteramente posible para un omega tener una larga carrera militar y no causar el colapso de su unidad o un incidente de secuestro internacional. Él suponía que ahora que había sido invalidado, podía darse a conocer en público, volverse un defensor de los omegas militares, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ese pensamiento. Por encima de todo, John era un hombre privado y no quería el frenesí de los medios que seguro surgiría, sin mencionar el inevitable flujo de pretendientes alfas que llegarían queriendo unirse. El joven Glenn había sido lo suficientemente encimoso y si John no se hubiera escapado mientras dormía, seguro hubiera recurrido a rogarle o peor.

A lo largo de los años, John había tenido relaciones con betas y aún algunos alfas pero nunca habían durado más de unos meses. Él suponía que todo se reducía a sus problemas de confianza. Como no había nadie a quien hubiera considerado el decirle su gran secreto, John se amuralló a sí mismo y dejó claro que no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse completamente. 

Por el bien de todo lo riguroso, incluso lo intentó con una mujer pero definitivamente era un no. Los omegas eran incapaces de sentirse sexualmente atraídos a las mujeres. ¿Porqué? Nadie lo había descubierto, pero era como eran las cosas.

Después de dos días de estar de regreso con su medicamento y pasearse solemnemente alrededor de su triste y pequeño apartamento, John sintió que era tiempo de aventurarse al exterior. Agarrando su bastón y una chamarra ligera, emprendió su camino hacia el parque donde llegó a encontrarse con un viejo amigo de la escuela de medicina.

 

“¿Afganistán ó Irak?” preguntó el joven casi despreocupadamente.

“¿Disculpe?” preguntó John, esperando haberse equivocado.

“¿Cuál de ellos fue: Afganistán o Irak?”

Una vez que la comprensión aterrizó en John, miró rápidamente a Mike que estaba conteniendo una risita entretenida a duras penas. _Tú, bastardo_ pensó John con malicia. Stamford siempre había sido conocido como el casamentero de la escuela y parecía que algunas cosas no cambiaban. Como si su vida no fuera lo suficientemente difícil, John estaba invitado a vivir no sólo con el alfa más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto sino que aparentemente también poseía un intelecto de lo más afilado.

“Afganistán. Disculpa, como es que tú..”

“Ah, Molly, café, gracias,” Sherlock interrumpió cuando una joven mujer entró en el cuarto. “¿Qué le pasó al brillo de labios?”  
“No me estaba funcionando,” respondió Molly tímidamente. John había visto una variación de éste intercambio un millón de veces; una mujer suspirando por un alfa y siendo duramente ignorada.

Ciertamente el alfa no mejoró las cosas cuando añadió, “Pensé que era una gran mejoría. Ahora tu boca es demasiado pequeña.”

La actitud del hombre era sólo otro agudo recordatorio del porqué John había permanecido sin unirse todos estos años: los alfas, cuando no trataban de seducir a un alfa o a una mujer hermosa, generalmente eran unos idiotas arrogantes.

“¿Qué opinas del violin?”

“¿Lo siento, qué?”

Mientras el hombre soltaba sus impresionantes deducciones, John sintió el fulgor del peligro como no lo había sentido desde que estaba en el desierto. Sólo los alfas, los más inteligentes, más intimidantes alfas eran capaces de sacar ese tipo de emoción en John. Su sentido común y su dignidad los odiaban con sus egos y sus intelectos masivos, pero sus instintos más básicos ansiaban su atención.

“El nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es el 221B de la calle Baker.” Con un guiño y una sonrisa engreída, el alfa desapareció, dejando a John sin aliento. Aunque era estúpido y seguramente terminaría horriblemente, John supo sin lugar a dudas que compartiría el departamento con aquel hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock estaba dormido. John no podía entender como funcionaba ese hombre con tan poca comida y descanso. En cambio, parecía acumular lo necesario para sus funciones básicas mientras duraban los casos, como un camello. Justo habían terminado su tercer caso juntos, tres casos en dos semanas, y John estaba exhausto, pero contento de una manera extraña. Una vez que Sherlock había relatado lo que había descubierto del caso, se había escurrido de la escena e inmediatamente llevó a John a su restaurante Thai favorito, comiendo como un hombre hambriento. John supuso que era porque probablemente lo estaba. 

Una vez que regresaron al apartamento, Sherlock se apresuró hacia su cuarto, cerrando abruptamente la puerta, y se quedó dormido. Después del primer caso con la mujer de rosa, Sherlock había hecho lo mismo, durmiendo durante doce horas seguidas, el doctor que había en John se había preocupado cada vez más por ese hombre, a tal grado que se escurría dentro del cuarto para vigilarlo cada tantas horas. No obstante, en sólo las dos semanas que llevaban viviendo juntos, John había empezado a pensar que Sherlock era la excepción a muchas reglas de la vida normal.

Después de dormir, desayunar y leer el periódico, John se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de tiempo libre bienvenido antes de que Sherlock se levantara, así que decidió explorar el apartamento. Sherlock tendía a guardar chucherías y recuerdos de sus casos favoritos así como cualquier cosa que encontrara particularmente interesante, lo que significaba que John nunca sabía con qué se iba a topar. Examinando el librero, John no estaba sorprendido al encontrar volúmenes de técnicas forenses, química y medicina, pero lo que sí lo sorprendió fue el gran número de libros sobre omegas.

Escogiendo el que parecía ser el título más desgastado, John hizo una mueca cuando vio que era _Ángeles en la Tierra y otras Teorías sobre la Existencia de los Hombres Omegas._ El gran libro, escrito hacia 50 años, era mundialmente conocido como _el_ experto en la historia de los omegas; sin embargo, mientras los alfas lo adoraban, era casi una broma para los omegas y los betas. Teorías de los orígenes y propósitos de los omegas iban desde un callejón sin salida en la evolución hasta una raza de otros mundos viviendo como humanos. La copia de Sherlock contenía notas a mano en los márgenes, páginas con las esquinas dobladas, texto resaltado, y el lomo usado apenas se sostenía por varios intentos de reparación.

Reacomodando el obviamente amado volumen, John continuó examinando, casi sin poder contener su risa cuando encontró una pequeña edición de 1954 titulada _Una Guía para Caballeros para Cortejar a un Omega._ Hojeando, John sonrió mientras leía los consejos sobre a dónde ir en citas, abrir las puertas del auto, y elegir el tipo de flores correctas. Muchas secciones manifestando que a menos que el omega tuviera intención de unirse, el caballero Alfa necesitaba mantenerse alejado durante el celo o de otra forma podría hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. _Aunque es difícil, un caballero siempre demuestra autocontrol._

 

El capítulo que impresionó a John fue el de muestras apropiadas de posesión. Con letras claras, subrayadas, el autor ordenaba:

_Aún después de que se ha realizado la unión, **¡No le pongas collar a tu Omega!** No sólo es una práctica ilegal y algo mal visto por la sociedad, muchos omegas de mente progresiva encontrarán ofensivo este acto y se amargarán ante tu falta de modales y de tacto._

El pasaje estaba acompañado de un viejo dibujo, que probablemente era de antes de 1820s, de un alto, alfa con bigote sosteniendo una cadena asegurada al collar de un joven, hermoso -pero aparentemente miserable- omega. John se estremeció, recordando cómo él había visto esa misma foto cuando era niño y había decidido que nunca _jamás_ le pasaría eso a él. Aunque, sin importar cuanto detestaba saber como solían tratar a los omegas, había aceptado ese hecho y decididamente se alegraba de haber nacido en otro tiempo. Lo que de verdad lo enervó fue el pasaje siguiente. 

_Si prefiere que su omega use un símbolo de su unión, considere regalarle un anillo, no uno con diamantes como los que usan las mujeres sino una banda sencilla hecha del oro más fino ó plata que pueda usted pagar. No obstante, este anillo debe quedarle ya sea en el dedo medio ó el dedo índice de su mano para que no se confunda con la sortija de matrimonio que un hombre le daría a una mujer. Podría incluso grabarle su nombre en el lado exterior del anillo para que su posición se afirme aún en su ausencia._

___Esto permitirá que su omega tenga la oportunidad de aventurarse en público solo e incluso tener un empleo sin ser objeto de los avances de betas ignorantes que pudieran confundirlo con uno como ellos. Por último, el regalo apelará a la naturaleza sentimental del omega y permitirá que el hombre se sienta a la vez amado y protegido. Aunque en una tendencia reciente, algunos alfas acostumbran usar un anillo que combine con el del omega para que tengan una ilusión de igualdad en la relación._ _ _

John inhaló irritadamente y cerró el libro, resistiendo la urgencia de lanzarlo a través de la habitación. Después de contraer y estirar sus dedos, John soltó el aliento mientras se levantaba, dejando el libro de regreso en el librero. Decidió que era una buena idea dejar de leer puesto que sólo se estaba enfadando pero se sintió atraído a un tomo más. En el piso, acuñado entre el librero y la pared estaba una carpeta de piel usada que incitó la curiosidad del doctor. 

Para su sorpresa, el objeto estaba libre de polvo lo que significaba que Sherlock lo sacaba de su escondite con frecuencia. Le tomaría bastantes horas para darse cuenta de que John se dio cuenta de esto por haber leído un artículo acerca de la acumulación del polvo en el sitio web de Sherlock. Al abrir la carpeta, John se sorprendió al encontrar lo que parecía ser un álbum de recortes de algún tipo. Las primeras páginas contenían pedazos de boletos del cine, la opera y un paseo en bote junto con recibos, notas a mano, incluso una cuerda rota de violín. Después de un par de páginas, los recuerdos se detenían abruptamente y eran sustituidos con recortes de periódicos. Los recortes empezaban 14 años antes y continuaban hasta unos meses atrás todos con alguna mención de un omega filántropo cuyo nombre era Victor Trevor unido a un alfa millonario de Alemania. El inesperado sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock abriéndose sacudió a John de su lectura, causando que cerrara nerviosamente la carpeta de un jalón. Afortunadamente, Sherlock se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el baño y no se asomó a la sala de estar, dándole a John la oportunidad de poner los libros y la carpeta de vuelta en su lugar. John no estaba seguro de porque se sentía tan culpable de haber leído algo que estaba en su espacio en común pero adivinaba que el álbum era algo muy personal para el distante detective.

Como John había anticipado, Sherlock se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que las cosas en el cuarto se habían movido cuando entró y entrecerró los ojos con desaprobación, diciendo con voz irritada, “Has estado limpiando. Si debes recurrir a tan aburrida actividad, por favor aléjate de mis cosas. Es muy importante para mis procedimientos ser capaz de saber exactamente dónde está todo y cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí.” 

John se erizó ante el tono, respondiendo, “Sherlock, _todo_ está lleno de tus cosas.” 

Sherlock hizo un movimiento despectivo con su mano mientras bromeaba, “Entonces mejor no limpies nada. Esto no es el ejercito, nadie te castigará por tener tus cuartos desordenados.” John se relajó ante los intentos del detective por tener empatía pero aparentemente el detective no había terminado, “Sin embargo, tu vida será más fácil si hay tierra de por medio entre tú y mis libros, experimentos y cualquier cosa en mi cuarto.” 

“Ya que estamos poniendo límites, ¿podrías dejar de hackear mi computadora? No veo porqué--” John se detuvo cuando vio que Sherlock volteaba los ojos y se tumbaba en el sofá. “Sherlock, esto tiene dos lados. Por favor, ¿dejarías en paz mi computadora?” 

“Está bien, está bien.” Musitó Sherlock, tan amenamente como pudo. 

John ladeó la cabeza un poco y preguntó con esperanza, “¿Lo dices en serio?" 

“No,” dijo Sherlock en un susurro, lleno de aburrimiento. 

John apretó su quijada con irritación y decidió molestarlo un poco por su comportamiento tan petulante. Sentándose en su sillón y cruzando las piernas, John preguntó indiferentemente, “Así que, parece que tienes un ávido interés en los Omegas." 

Sherlock levantó la cabeza para mirar a John y lo ojeó incrédulamente. Después de un largo momento, finalmente habló, “Los Omegas son interesantes.”

John trató pero falló al ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se asomó mientras respondía. “¿Es por cómo huelen?”

Sherlock resopló burlonamente, “No podrías empezar a comprender la complejidad de los patrones alfa/omega y su efecto en el funcionamiento cerebral así que te ruego que no te avergüences a ti mismo con tales preguntas.”“Oh, vamos,” dijo John graciosamente. “Sólo trato de aprender. Debe haber algo espectacular acerca de ellos si _tú_ de entre todas las personas has pasado tanto tiempo estudiándolos.”

Ante eso, Sherlock se enderezó en el asiento y miró a John con furia, aparentemente no le gustaba su tono de burla. Con irritación, Sherlock se levantó y empezó a pasearse por el cuarto mientras juntaba sus pensamientos. Como represa que se derrumba, Sherlock empezó su discurso, “Los Omegas no tienen propósito biológico de manera externa. Son pequeños, demasiado emocionales, fácilmente domables, y necesitan constate protección.”

John empezaba a protestar pero Sherlock le indicó que guardara silencio mientras continuaba, “Sin embargo, logran influenciar a los hombres más poderosos del mundo. Con un movimiento de caderas, pueden tener lo que quieran sin dar nada a cambio más que que esa unión invisible que sólo puede sentirse a través del olfato.”

Esta vez, John no pudo contener su interrupción, “Cuando dices propósito biológico, ¿te refieres a los estereotipos de cada género? Las mujeres tienen hijos, los alfas protegen y dirigen, y los betas realizan tareas insignificantes, ¿ese tipo de idea?”

Sherlock suspiró exhaustivamente como si estuviera tratando de explicar física cuántica a un niño de cinco años. Tomando el asiento opuesto al de John, Sherlock frenó su voz y continuó, “Estoy hablando de contradicciones. Por todos los cielos, entran en celo y sin embargo no pueden tener hijos. Tienen el poder de hacer que un hombre deje a su familia ya establecida sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Eso viola completamente todas las teorías conocidas sobre los parientes! Instintivamente, las obligaciones de un hombre reposan sobre su pareja y sus hijos, y aún así un omega hace que los abandonen como si fueran molestias innecesarias. El rol de un Omega es el más grande misterio de la humanidad.”

Sherlock se recostó, sintiéndose satisfecho con su explicación y tomó la taza de té de John de la mesa a su lado. 

“Sólo son hombres,” John añadió después de un momento, preguntándose brevemente porqué se molestaba en discutir. “Las personas piensan que son un tipo de seres místicos, frágiles, pero sólo son las hormonas. Quítalas y no son más diferentes que los demás.”

Sherlock volteó los ojos y se terminó la bebida de John antes de contestar, “Por supuesto que piensas eso. Tu eres…” Sherlock no terminó, ondeando su mano.

“¿Un doctor?” preguntó John. 

“Un Beta,” repuso Sherlock más que molesto.

Los órganos internos de John ser removieron ante el desdén en la voz de Sherlock, haciendo que continuara a pesar de que sabía que las cosas sólo se pondrían peor. “De verdad, con un supresor de hormonas efectivo ni siquiera _tú_ serías capaz de notar la diferencia entre un Omega y un Beta.”

“Por favor,” dijo Sherlock despectivamente. “Los supresores de hormonas funcionales son un mito. Si tal droga existiera, las compañías farmacéuticas los venderían y obtendrían una fortuna.”

John se inclinó en su asiento y apuntó un dedo mientras su voz adquiría más emoción, “Las grandes compañías farmacéuticas están todas controladas por Alfas. Han trabajado para erradicar la droga por años y continúan usando las medidas que sean necesarias.”

“Te envidio,” dijo Sherlock inesperadamente.

“¿ _Me_ envidias?” preguntó John cautelosamente.

“No sólo a ti, a todos los betas. Las cosas son tan simples para ustedes. Nadie puede inventar un supresor de hormonas efectivos por lo que debe de ser el trabajo de alguna conspiración alfa. Siempre hay una injusticia a la cual culpar de todo. La razón por la que un Beta no puede conseguir empleo o es rechazado por una mujer es siempre por el prejuicio de género. No hay responsabilidad. No tienes ideas de la carga que viene con ser un alfa. Esperan mucho de nosotros y cuando fallamos, es porque estamos defectuosos, sin vivir a todo nuestro potencial. Los Betas pueden hacer lo que quieran y cuales quiera que sean los logros que consigan, lo hacen _a pesar de todo._ La simple verdad es que los betas están celosos de los omegas.”

“¿Celosos?” preguntó John oscuramente, la furia hirviendo dentro de él.

“Por supuesto, John. Honestamente no puedes sentarte ahí y decirme que jamás has deseado ser un Omega.”

“La verdad, es que sí puedo. No tengo el menor deseo de ser un Omega.” Respondió John con completa honestidad.

“Si eso es cierto entonces eres la excepción a la regla. Hay patrones en el mundo y aunque tu los llames estereotipos, yo los llamo observaciones. Siempre habrá cosas que no van como se supone que sean pero la mayor parte del tiempo las personas son predecibles. Propón todas las leyes de equidad que quieras pero simplemente no puedes hacer cosas que tu cuerpo no se supone que haga.”

John se sentó silenciosamente un momento mientras resistía la urgencia de golpear a Sherlock en la cara. Finalmente tomó un largo respiro y respondió, “Tal vez debería agradecerte- Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber que es lo que ustedes Alfas hablan en sus juntas de supremacía.”

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron ante la acusación, su cara parecía como si justo lo hubieran abofeteado. “No te atrevas a juntarme con esos lunáticos. Has torcido todo lo que he dicho e insistes en calumniarme. Si tu simple, pequeña mente pudiera entender lo que trato de decirte, verías que hablo como alguien que _observa_ la vida y estas son las cosas que he recolectado de ello.” 

“¿Es eso lo que te dices a ti mismo para sentirte diferente a ellos?” 

Sherlock apretó los puños mientras respondía furiosamente, “No es posible que yo sea un supremacista. Si lo fuera, no habría aceptado aun viejo Beta, estropeado, como compañero cuando nadie más lo haría.” 

Parecía que el aire se hubiera erradicado del cuarto y John pensó que enfermaría por un momento. En lugar de eso, se tranquilizó, se levantó y enderezó su camisa. Con una pequeña mueca dijo, “Correcto,” y atravesó el cuarto. 

Tomando su chamarra, John abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Detrás de él, pudo más o menos escuchar a un Sherlock arrepentido que empezaba a decir, “John, no…” Pero John se fue antes de que pudiera escuchar algo más. 

_‘Ésta es la tercera vez’_

_‘Está todo bien.’_

_‘No lo está, Andrew. No puedes seguir así.’_

_‘Es por John.’_

_‘John está bien. Sólo tendrá que acostumbrarse.’_

_‘¡No tendría que hacerlo!’_

_‘O le pones un alto a esto ó yo lo haré.’_

__John no sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía pero sabía que si se quedaba en casa un poco más, alguno de ellos no saldría vivo. Sin querer visitar a su hermana y no queriendo ser reconfortado por Mike, John se puso a caminar. Al principio sólo daba zancadas enojado, mirando molestamente a cualquiera que le devolviera la mirada pero eventualmente la ira dio paso a su estado usual de aceptación desesperada. _¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto respecto a él?_ John pensaba desalentado. Una vez que se calmó lo suficiente como para formar oraciones coherentes, entró en una cafetería. Después de ordenar, se sentó junto a la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba hablando con él._ _

__“Una terrible lástima, esa guerra.”_ _

__John levantó la mirada y vio a un apuesto Beta pelirrojo con ojos verdes apuntando al periódico que John tenía cerca del codo. El hombre parecía estar a la mitad de los treinta con un aire ligero y suaves pecas sobre su nariz._ _

__“Es aún peor en persona,” dijo John mientras se preparaba para iniciar una conversación._ _

__“¿Estuviste en el ejército?” preguntó el Beta, sus ojos brillaban con creciente interés._ _

__“Sí, justo regresé hace un mes. Soy un doctor así que no estuve mucho en combate, pero aún así logré recibir un disparo,” dijo John mientras empujaba la silla a su lado no tan sutilmente en señal de invitación. _Coquetear,_ pensó John, _al menos todavía soy un experto en eso.__ _

__El Beta tomó el asiento que le ofrecían y puso su mano sobre el brazo de John. “Eso es horrible. Por cierto, soy Sam.”_ _

__“John. No es tan malo. Créeme; vi a muchos a los que les fue mucho peor.”_ _

__

__Una vez que John se fue, con el número de Sam en su bolsillo, continuó caminando y eventualmente terminó en un parque. Era un día lindo afuera, un poco frío, pero nada que John no pudiera manejar. Después de tantos años en el desierto, un viento frío se sentía divino. John eligió una banca y se sentó a leer su periódico. Aunque, a pesar de todas las distracciones, sus pensamientos seguían centrados en Sherlock._ _

__

__De verdad había pensado que Sherlock sería diferente de todos los demás. En el ejército, John estaba inundado por la constante borraja del machismo de los alfas y la superioridad de género que duraría hasta que el mostrara su talento en la sala de operaciones. Era sorprendente la transformación que ocurría cuando salvaba la vida de un hombre. De repente, no era un simple Beta doctor al que había que ignorar; en su lugar, era el Capitán Watson, un hombre valiente y capaz que merecía respeto._ _

__“Dos semanas. Creo que ese es un récord para Sherlock. No creo que nadie haya superado más de las 48 horas sin salir arrasando en un violento enojo. Yo ciertamente limito mis visitas a media hora a lo mucho.”_ _

__John levantó la mirada para ver a Mycroft Holmes parado frente a él. Impecable en un traje inmaculado y sosteniendo la misma sombrilla que en su primer encuentro. John se sintió afortunado de que Mycroft eligiera hablar con él en el parque y no elaborará otro complicado secuestro._ _

__“No sé si eso significa que soy especial o sólo increíblemente denso,” repuso John._ _

__“Pienso que eso significa que ves más allá de su personalidad. Debió haber dicho algo realmente horrendo para que por fin estallaras.” Dijo Mycroft tomando asiento en la banca junto a John._ _

__John se preguntó como es que Mycroft supo dónde encontrarlo pero decidió que estaba mejor sin saberlo. Doblando su periódico, John respondió. “Ama a los Omegas.”_ _

__“Eso ciertamente lo hace. Supongo que finalmente tuviste tiempo de examinar su pequeño templo Omega,” John asintió y Mycroft continuó. “supongo que yo tengo la culpa en varios aspectos. Hay muy poco de Sherlock que puede considerarse _inocente_ ó _adorable_ así que mantuve mi punto en cuanto a nunca desanimarlo a sus caprichosas ideas sobre los Omegas. Ha visto muchas cosas viles en su vida así que nunca consideré que haría daño mantener su pensamiento en ilusiones.”_ _

__“¿Quiés es Victor Trevor?” preguntó John, decidiendo que si alguien sabía, seguro era Mycroft._ _

__El Holmes de más edad suspiró y se recargó en la banca. Después de un momento, Mycroft habló con cuidado deliberado, “Sherlock tuvo una relación romántica con Victor mientras estaban en la universidad. Creo que todo empezó con el perro de Victor mordiendo el tobillo de Sherlock.”_ _

__

__John sonrió ante la imagen de Sherlock interactuando con animales._ _

__“Sherlock nunca tuvo muchos amigos pero él y Victor se llevaron bien inmediatamente, Victor, como probablemente sabes, era un Omega y uno particularmente hermoso que había logrado de alguna manera llegar a sus veintes sin unirse. Aparentemente, a parte de ser hermoso, era ferozmente inteligente e independiente.”_ _

___Claro, tendría que serlo,_ pensó John. Sabía que Sherlock dificilmente toleraría algo menos que la perfección._ _

__“Sin embargo, después de unos meses, las cosas se amargaron porque Sherlock se volvió cada vez más posesivo y empezó a insistir en una Unión. Victor lo dejó y terminó con un conocido mío, un industrialista Alemán que tenía un gran interés en la investigación contra el SIDA. Juntos han instalado Instalaciones de tratamiento gratuito alrededor de 13 países y han juntado más de 500 millones en donaciones.”_ _

__John suspiró mientras respondía, “Déjame adivinar, Sherlock no lo tomó bien.”_ _

__“No,” Mycroft respondió con sólo una pizca de tristeza. “Poco después dejó la escuela y trató de desaparecer completamente. Empezó a consumir drogas y pequeños crímenes, lo que fuera para mantenerse distraído. A pesar de estar drogado la mayor parte del tiempo, consiguió resolver un asesinato serial que involucraba a los indigentes de la ciudad. Hice arreglos para dejar que consultara con los de Scotland Yard, pero los oficiales estaban poco emocionados con la idea de trabajar con un adicto. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención y la suprema paciencia de Greg, no creo que hubiera funcionado jamás.”_ _

__John miró inquisitivamente a Mycroft y preguntó, “¿Greg?”_ _

__Un leve sonrojo alcanzó las mejillas de Mycroft mientras se corregía, “El Detective Inspector Lestrade, Creo que ya lo has conocido.”_ _

__“Sí, es un buen hombre, muy… paciente,” John repuso con una sonrisa irónica._ _

__Mycroft tosió incómodamente y se levantó, ajustando su saco. Una vez que su compostura estaba de vuelta en su lugar, estrechó la mano de John y dijo, “Espero haberte dado algo en que pensar. Aunque él es difícil, creo que Sherlock vale la pena y serás bueno para él… y él para ti.”_ _

__John se levantó y estrechó la mano ofrecida. Mientras caminaba regreso a casa, John se tomó el tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que le había pasado a Sherlock. Por razones que no podía entender, se sentía culpable. Aunque siempre había sido sincero con los alfas con los que se había acostado, John se daba cuenta de que ellos quedaban desalentados cuando rigurosamente los dejaba después de que su celo se terminaba. De cualquier forma, John aprendió muy temprano que no podía permitirse desarrollar una relación basada en la culpa o de otra forma se habría unido cuando tenía 16 a un jugador de fútbol de la escuela de su hermana. Si llegaba al punto de vivir y trabajar juntos lo suficiente como para que John confiara en Sherlock y le dijera la verdad, John sabía que tendría que ser cuidadoso con ello. Sin importar las apariencias, parecía que el alfa era muy sensible._ _

__Cuando finalmente regresó al apartamento, Sherlock lo esperaba para recibirlo, con una mirada nerviosa en sus ojos._ _

__“John, sobre lo que dije antes. Aveces, no soy… cuidadoso con lo que… aveces hablo sin considerar… no quería decir lo que tu pensaste que significaba,” trastabilló Sherlock torpemente._ _

__John levantó sus manos y lo detuvo, “Está bien.”_ _

__“¿Lo está?”_ _

__“Sé que no eres un supremacista o algo horrible como eso. Después de tantos años en ele ejército, supongo que estoy acostumbrado a estar a la defensiva en cuanto a mi género. Me gustaría si pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos.”_ _

__“Amigos,” dijo Sherlock suavemente. Hubo un brillo de algo raro que cruzó la cara del alfa antes de que asintiera y contestara, “Sí, me encantaría eso.”_ _

__“Bien,” respondió John mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Sacando la servilleta en la que Sam había anotado su número y dejándola en la meso, John se rió suavemente. “Supongo que las cosas saldrán a mi favor. Conocí a un tipo pelirrojo que aparentemente tiene un gusto por los soldados. ¿Crees que sería muy manipulador de mi parte usar mi cadena de placas en nuestra primera cita?”_ _

__Sherlock giró los ojos y regresó a su lugar usual en el sofá mientras John entraba a la cocina a hacer té. Después, cuando Sherlock derramó el té sobre la servilleta, arruinando el número, John fue lo bastantemente ingenuo para pensar que había sido un accidente._ _


	3. Chapter 3

“Tuve sexo con un Omega en celo.”

Las carcajadas se escuchaban en todo el pequeño apartamento, seguidas de gritos de “Sí, ¡pues yo tomé el té con la Reina!” y “¡Yo conocí a Richard Branson y tomé un viaje en globo alrededor del mundo!”

“No, es verdad. Conocí a un tipo en un bar la semana pasada. Parecía ser un Beta pero después de hablar con él durante un rato, me dice que es un Omega y que entrará en celo dentro de unos días. Después me pregunta si podría verlo en un hotel para ayudarlo a _hacerse cargo de eso._ Yo estaba escéptico, pero fui de cualquier forma y resulta que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pienso que toma medicina o algo para que la gente no se dé cuenta.”

“Esa es una sarta de tonterías.”

“Sí, si no quieres decirnos a donde fuiste, sólo dilo. No tienes que inventarte una complicada historia.”

“¡No lo hago! Él mantiene en secreto que es un Omega.”

“¿Y lo arriesgó todo por unos días de follar _contigo_?”

“¿Es tan difícil de creer?”

Sus amigos dejaron escapar otro turno de bulliciosas carcajadas. Glenn suspiró y se sacudió las burlas de sus compañeros.

Nadie le creía. Aunque, tenía que admitir, que apenas se lo creía el mismo. Glenn había pasado tres días con un Omega sin unión en celo, sin compromisos. Lo que era aún más bizarro era que no había sido uno de esos Omegas jóvenes jugando en el campo antes de unirse, éste era un hombre cercano a los cuarenta. Tenía una gran cicatriz en su hombro derecho que parecía ser de una herida reciente. Si Glenn no hubiera estado tan abrumado por el deseo, hubiera preguntado por ella. No era un experto médico pero parecía que venía de un disparo. ¿Quién en sus sano juicio le dispararía a un Omega?

Esa era otra cosa fuera de lo normal: cuando recién lo conoció, había parecido ser un Beta. La gente siempre decía que los bloqueadores hormonales de Omegas eran un mito pero aparentemente ese no era el caso porque este omega podía ocultarse y probablemente tenía una vida adulta entera. ¿Porqué se negaría un Omega a la unión? Toda su vida, Glenn había escuchado lo maravilloso que era ser un Omega y poder escoger entre los más exitosos Alfas. ¿Qué hacía que Paul quisiera seguir encubierto?

_Esto es cosa de una sola vez. ¿Puedes con ello?_ Paul le había preguntado cuando recién se conocieron. Glenn lo había aceptado de inmediato en ese entonces pero sabía que ya no era verdad. A pesar de todo lo que se había dicho a si mismo, estaba totalmente obsesionado. Mientras dejaba el hotel, los empleados fueron callados y respetuosos pero pudo ver lástima en sus ojos. Ellos sabían que había estado con un Omega y que ese omega eligió no unirse a él. No se engañaba sobre si mismo, él sabía que un omega nunca estaría interesado en unirse a un alfa mediocre que estudiaba literatura Inglesa, así que ignoró su lástima y se contó como afortunado de que el hombre siquiera lo hubiera mirado. Sin embargo, aún se preguntaba quién era él y porqué era tan reservado. 

“¿Qué pasa, _Romeo_? ¿Todavía sufres por tu misterioso Omega?”

Glenn fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las burlas de Eric. Habían pasado meses y todavía seguía pensando en esos días. Sus amigos le decían que adquiría una cierta mirada cuando lo hacia. Claro que, aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de él.

“Sí, bueno, sigue siendo un omega más del que ustedes jamás tendrán,” murmuró Glenn amargamente mientras dos de sus amigos tomaban asiento a la mesa. Era una tarde cálida de primavera y muchos estudiantes del campus tomaban el almuerzo al aire libre. Eventualmente la plática se centró en el partido de la noche anterior y los ojos de Glenn se distrajeron mirando a las personas que pasaban. 

De repente, el joven alfa se levantó de un disparo de su asiento y casi sin aire anunció, “Ese es él.”

A grandes zancadas se puso en camino en dirección de un par de hombres muy particular que caminaban lado a lado.

\---

Decir que este caso era raro sería una sobre-valoración masiva. Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, Sherlock se había emocionado como en una mañana de Navidad. Seis adolescentes en un círculo en el piso a la mitad de un cuarto cerrado, y Scotland Yard estaba completamente atorado. La teoría de Anderson que envolvía a un culto satánico y un suicidio en masa fue rechazada inmediatamente por Sherlock como _una manera imbécil de desperdiciar el aliento._ John hizo lo que pudo para no reírse pero Sherlock pareció darse cuenta de sus esfuerzos y le dio una mirada conocedora. Tenían un acuerdo de no reírse en las escenas del crimen pero algunas veces era imposible mantenerlo.

Después del conflicto inicial que concernía los pensamientos de género de Sherlock, habían funcionado realmente bien juntos. De hecho, a John le gustaba pensar que eran fuerzas complementarias. John ya no estaba aburrido y extrañando la emoción y el sentido de realización del ejército mientras Sherlock tenía a quién impresionar y que lo mantuviera en su sitio. Aún la Sra. Hudson le había dicho a John que parecía ser más feliz teniendo a su lado al doctor y que eran _dos de un mismo tipo._

Una noche John había decidido que se quedaría en el apartamento para que él y Sherlock pudieran ver películas y tal vez conectarse fuera de resolver crímenes. Quince minutos después de que empezara la primer película, Sherlock anunció que estaba aburrido y se retiró a su cuarto. Frustrado, John se fue a casa de su hermana sólo para recibir un mensaje de Sherlock dos horas después en el que preguntaba si tenían un extinguidor de repuesto. 

El caso actual los había traído a la universidad donde tres de las víctimas estudiaban y John trataba de mantenerse al tanto mientras Sherlock se adelantaba con su ridículo caminar veloz que John debería encontrar molesto pero no lo hacía. De repente, el doctor sintió un brazo en su codo y se dio vuelta para ver a alguien que había temido encontrarse.

“Paul, realmente eres tú. Pensé que no te volvería a ver,” dijo el joven alfa, sin aliento.

John tartamudeó, sin saber qué responder. Finalmente, se recuperó y dijo, “¿Tú asistes a esta escuela?”

“Sí, estaba tomando el almuerzo y ocurrió que te vi caminando.”

John suspiró en alivio interiormente. Por un momento, pensó que el joven lo estaba acosando (no sería la primera vez). Había tratado de liberarse pero el apretón de Glenn se hizo más fuerte y lo acercó más a él. Con un tono bajo, habló, “Sé que dijiste que sería cosa de una sola vez pero tal vez podríamos salir a cenar o a tomar un café. No tiene que pasar nada, sólo pensé que podríamos ser amigos.”

John sonrió incomodamente y continuó tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre del alfa. Tratando de ocultar el pánico en su voz, John contestó, “Eso suena encantador, pero estoy muy ocupado por el momento. ¿Qué tal si te llamo si las cosas empiezan a tranquilizarse.?”

Sin captar la pista, Glenn sacó su celular con la mano que tenía libre y repuso, “Eso es genial. Dame tu número para que pueda llamarte y tengas el mío.”

John tartamudeó la respuesta pero Glenn siguió hablando, “Te tengo anotado como Paul, pero ¿cuál es tu apellido? ¿dónde vives, es cerca?”

“Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios!” John se encogió cuando escuchó la voz de Sherlock detrás de él. Había esperado que el detective siguiera caminando como usualmente lo hacía pero aparentemente había escuchado todo. “¡Abre los ojos! Obviamente John no está interesado puesto que te dio un nombre _falso_ pero tendrías que ser capaz de notarlo por la manera en que rechaza tus intentos y está tratando desesperadamente de alejarse de tu contacto.” 

Glenn miró su mano y notó lo fuerte que estaba agarrando el brazo de John. Lo soltó rápidamente, vergüenza fluyendo en su cara. John esperaba que con eso se terminaran las cosas, pero Sherlock no había terminado. Con un tono particularmente despiadado, Sherlock dijo, “Sólo entérate que John podrá ser un Beta veinte años más viejo que tú pero era un soldado y pudo haberte roto el brazo dada la oportunidad. Ahora, ten un poco de auto-respeto y déjanos seguir con nuestro trabajo.”

En lugar de ira o la humillación esperada, los ojos de Glenn se abrieron de asombro. En casi un suspiró, trastabilló, “Tú… esa cicatriz- No sabía… ahora tiene sentido.”

Se quedaron viendo intensamente en los ojos del otro, John pidiéndole silenciosamente que cooperara y Glenn acomodando las implicaciones de lo que acababa de aprender. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y buscó en su bolso por un pedazo de papel. Rápidamente escribió su número, lo dejó en la mano de John y se inclinó a murmurar, “No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Llámame si quieres hablar. La gente dice que soy bueno escuchando.”

Con un flujo de alivio y gratitud, John apretó la mano del alfa y soltó un leve _Gracias_ antes de voltear y seguir caminando con Sherlock. Estuvieron callados por un tiempo hasta que Sherlock se mofó, “‘Los enredos de una noche de John Watson.’ ¿Son todos psicóticos ó sólo los jóvenes? Por la manera en que se comportaba, cualquiera pensaría que eres un Omega.”

“Sabes, eres un cretino.” Contestó John, usando cada pedazo de fuerza para mantener su voz firme.

 

\---

 

Sherlock estaba más que frustrado y hacía que John lo supiera en cada momento disponible. El caso incrementaba en complejidad y parecía que perseguían una sombra. Dos días después de su visita a la universidad, Sherlock estaba convencido de que encontrarían sus respuestas en el club nocturno frecuentado por dos de los adolescentes. 

Cuando llegaron, John dejó salir un gruñido: era un lugar exclusivo con una linea de jóvenes con esperanzas de que los dejaran pasar. Aún así, a Sherlock parecía no importarle, avanzando confiadamente hacia el cadenero quien sólo le dio una mirada de lo más superficial antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar entrar al detective. John giró los ojos: por supuesto que Sherlock en su apretada camisa púrpura y su extremadamente caro abrigo resaltado con hormonas de un fuerte alfa sería admitido sin pensarlo.

Sin sorpresa, cuando John trató de seguirlo, se encontró con una mano firme en su pecho. “Lo siento amigo, estamos llenos.”

John trató de avanzar otra vez, diciendo, “Sí, lo sé, pero ese era mi amigo. Sólo estaremos dentro por un minuto.”

A cambio, John fue empujado hacia atrás aun más fuerte, el cadenero contestando, “Entonces puedes esperar afuera.”

Hubo varias carcajadas de la fila y John miró a una alta mujer rubia susurrando algo a su igualmente hermoso amigo que se río en respuesta. Podía sentir como se quemaban sus mejillas de vergüenza mientras giraba y avanzaba enfadado por el callejón. Era poco reconfortante pero John sabía que si no estuviera tomando sus supresores habría sido incorporado velozmente a ese club y habría tenido a todos los alfas disponibles en parvada.

Clubs como ese juntaban a las mujeres más atractivas, alfas impresionantes y cualquier omega que pudieran obtener. Era ilegal decirlo oficialmente pero todos sabían que los Betas no eran bienvenidos. Pero John bien sabía que a su edad si el tan sólo se acercaba un club de alfas, sería violado a merced de su existencia. A pesar de fervientes apelaciones, la ley seguía clasificando la violación de un Omega sin unir como _locura por el omega_ y no una agresión sexual.

Sacando su celular, John le mandó un mensaje a Sherlock. _No pude ingresar. Iré por un trago._

No se sorprendió cuando no obtuvo respuesta de Sherlock. Había ocasiones, especialmente cuando Sherlock estaba envuelto en un caso complicado, en los que no importaba siquiera si John estaba ahí. Todo lo que Sherlock necesitaba era alguien a quien aventar sus ideas y John era algo conveniente. Aveces John se preguntaba porque le molestaba cuando había pasado tantos años perfeccionando el arte de pasar desapercibido. Había ocasiones en las que tenía la fantasía de decirle a Sherlock la verdad sólo para ver el asombro en su cara. Sin embargo, John sabía que no era así como quería la atención de su compañero. Si Sherlock de repente empezaba a favorecerlo y a tratarlo como un premio especial, sólo sería por su género y no por John. De algún modo, eso era peor que la negligencia.

A una cuadra, John encontró un bar muy modesto donde inmediatamente ordenó un trago y una cerveza. El lugar era pequeño y parecía reunir a gente local, permitiendo que John se relajara y tratara de olvidarse de los irritantes jóvenes obsesionados con los estatus que lo miraban hacia abajo y su condenado compañero de habitaciones al que no le importaba ni un poco lo que pasara con él. Fue al final de su segundo trago que alguien se sentó junto a él y se ofreció a comprarle otro. Sin mirar hacia arriba, John asintió y murmuró, “Gracias.”

“Debo admitir que este es el último lugar dónde esperaba verte otra vez” dijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa.

Los ojos de John se levantaron para absorber al alto alfa a su lado. Su cara cincelada y preciso corte de cabello gritaban militar pero la falta de bronceado indicaban que había estado en casa por un tiempo. A su lado estaba un bastón de aluminio casi idéntico al que John solía utilizar así que debió haber sido herido. John lo reconocía pero se esforzaba por ponerle un nombre al rostro. Había atendido a tantos soldados en sus años en el ejercito que era muy común que uno lo reconociera y no al revés.

Mientras John luchaba por como contestar, el otro hombre continuó sonriendo amablemente y extendió su mano, diciendo, “Teniente Thomas Hammond. Fui disparado en la pierna en medio de un convoy. Tú viajabas con nosotros y realizaste una cirugía de emergencia.”

“Sí, por supuesto. Lo siento, no te reconocí-”

“¿Sin estar cubierto en arena y sangre?” Thomas se río. “Está bien. Estoy seguro de que te pasa todo el tiempo.”

John tomó un trago a su cerveza y movió la cabeza mientras respondía, “No, tengo una de esas caras que se confunden. De hecho me asombra que pudieras reconocerla.”

De repente la sonrisa cayó de la cara del soldado mientras hablaba suavemente, “Reconocería tu cara donde fuera. Uno no olvida la cara del hombre que le salvó la vida.”

Reflexivamente, John se sonrojó y trató de contestar, “Sólo hacía mi trabajo.”

“No realmente. Corriste dentro de fuego enemigo y me arrastraste a un lugar seguro sin perder un segundo. Los doctores me dijeron que si no hubieras operado cuando lo hiciste, me hubiera desangrado o de menos hubiera perdido mi pierna.”

“Aún así te dieron de alta.” Repuso John, tratando de no quedarse en los suaves ojos verdes del hombre.

“Parece que tú también lo fuiste, ¿qué pasó?”

“Recibí un disparo en el hombro. Aparentemente el ejercito no necesita un cirujano con un temblor intermitente,” dijo John amargamente. “Lo siento, no debería quejarme cuando hay quienes la tienen mucho peor.”

“No, lo entiendo. La herida no es la parte dura. Es lidiar con estar tan…” Thomas no continuó.

“Aburrido,” terminó John con Thomas asintiendo en acuerdo. “Pasé de ser el único que se interponía entre otros soldados y la muerte a un Beta acabado con nada que mostrar por el trabajo de mi vida.”

“Eso no es del todo cierto. ¿Estoy aquí, verdad?” Thomas colocó su mano sobre la de John, su voz siempre sin vacilar, “Tal vez fue un trabajo para ti, pero para alguien como yo, tu trabajo significó todo.”

John estaba pasmado y encontró que no podía musitar una respuesta entendible. Por un momento, pensó con remordimiento en como Sherlock se burlaba de él en estas ocasiones. Siempre que había una oportunidad para hacer sentir inferior a John, Sherlock brincaba ante ella.

Finalmente, Thomas se apiadó de John y movió su mano de regreso a su cerveza, tomando un largo sorbo antes de decir, “Disculpa, te hice sentir incómodo. Hay una razón de que usualmente beba solo.”

“¿Alguna vez has tenido los sueños?” John preguntó sin detenerse a pensar si sonaba como un loco.

Thomas respondió con un suspiro. “Sí, tengo los sueños. Mi terapeuta dice que debería crear un blog.”

“Oh, sí, terapia.” Contestó John. Muchos doctores militares se lo habían recomendado fuertemente pero no podía hacerse confiar en alguien lo suficiente para ser enteramente honesto. “Pensé en ello al principio pero ahora mi insomnio es algo irrelevante así que creo que no importa.”

Thomas lo miró confundido así que John explicó, “Mi compañero de apartamento considera su cuerpo como no más que un transporte así que cosas como la comida y el sueño son para ser indulgente sólo cuando es absolutamente necesario, y como soy su niñera no oficial parece que eso también se extiende a mi.”

Thomas sonreía mientras levantaba su bebida, “Por las distracciones.”

John asintió y regresó el saludo, diciendo, “Beberé por eso.”

Después de media hora, su conversación se había vuelto hacia la política y John estaba sorprendido de aprender que Thomas tenía grandes opiniones.

“Bretaña está cayendo detrás del resto de Europa. Nuestra presencia militar en Afganistán es indicador suficiente de que nos doblamos ante la voluntad de los americanos. Está aun más exacerbado por el hecho de que nuestro gobierno carece la propia representación de nuestra población. 82% del Parlamento consiste de hombres alfas cuando los alfas sólo constituyen el 39% de la población masculina y menos del 20% del total. ¿De qué te estás riendo?” Preguntó Thomas ante las risitas de John.

“ _Tú_ eres un alfa,” contestó John coqueteando.

“Sí, pero hay mucho más de un hombre que su género. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no todos los alfas tienen su cabeza atorada en el trasero.”

El celular de John empezó a sonar haciendo que el doctor girara sus ojos y lo pescara dentro de su bolsillo. El mensaje leía: _He terminado. La policía está despejando el club. ¿Dónde estás?- SH._

John agitó su cabeza ante la firma, como si pudiera confundir quién le mandó ese mensaje. Contestó: _Tomando un trago. Estaré en casa más tarde. -JW_

John añadió sus propias iniciales para burlase de Sherlock pero sabía que el detective probablemente no captaría la broma. Thomas lo miraba mientras terminaba el mensaje y guardaba su celular con irritación. “¿Algún problema?” Preguntó, tratando de no molestar. 

“No, es sólo mi compañero de cuarto.” John gruñó. Después se alegró y trató de cambiar el tema, “¿Entonces dices que tú no tienes problema con _cualquiera_ que se una al ejército?”

“Absolutamente. Tomó una penosa cantidad de tiempo para que el ejército aceptara betas y aun más para que aceptara mujeres. El mero hecho de que aun prohiba omegas es un testamento de lo fuera de época y lleno de prejuicios que se encuentra la agenda pro-alfa que corre sin orden en el gobierno.” 

“¿Piensas que los Omegas deberían ser capaces de enlistarse?” Preguntó John, genuinamente sorprendido y cada vez más emocionado. Jamás había escuchado a un soldado alfa hablar del tema con tanta convicción y mente abierta. 

“Por supuesto. A la gente le gusta pensar en ellos como hermosos, delicados, capullos pero siguen siendo hombres. Mi sobrino más joven es un Omega y no es diferente de mi, sólo un poco más bajo. Si solamente las compañías farmacéuticas pudieran sacar esos medicamentos supresores de hormonas que han reprimido por años y el gobierno pudiera re-escribir esa ridículas leyes de violación entonces no habría razón para que los Omegas no pudieran servir en el ejército.” 

John estaba apunto de responder pero su celular sonó otra vez. Susurrando una disculpa, tomó el dispositivo y checó el mensaje. _Tengo hambre. -SH_

John giró los ojos y contestó: _Entonces ve a comer._

Casi de inmediato, recibió otro texto: _Quiero comida China. -SH._

“Oh, santo cielo,” murmuró John mientras contestaba. _Ve tu solo. Estoy ocupado._

Silenciando el celular, John lo puso de vuelta en su bolsillo decidió ignorarlo el resto de la noche. Ser abandonado por Sherlock, otra vez, dolía más de lo que él quería pensar por el momento. Era en esas ocasiones cuando John se daba cuenta de que jamás sería para Sherlock más que su andante secuaz. 

“Eres un hombre popular,” lo provocó Thomas.

“Mi condenado compañero me dejó hace rato y ahora se molesta de que no lo acompañaré a cenar. ¡Es como vivir con un niño!”

Thomas se rió amablemente. “Una vez tuve un compañero de habitación que coleccionaba su orina en jarrones y los escondía por todo el apartamento. Claro, yo no lo sabía hasta que una noche traigo a una cita de vuelta y estamos besándonos en el sillón. Su mano se resbala entre los cojines y encuentra uno. Pase diez minutos tratando de convencerlo de que no era mío pero de todos modos se fue y me gané la reputación de ser el fenómeno que juntaba orina.”

John se estaba riendo de nuevo, el alcohol y la compañía agradable le permitían olvidarse de la taciturna molestia que sería Sherlock los próximos días. 

Justo mientras intercambiaban historias de cuando se enlistaron, la puerta del pequeño bar se abrió de golpe y Sherlock se apresuró dentro, marchando directamente hacia John. Antes de que John pudiera decir algo más que, “Sherlock, qué demonios estás-”

El detective lo sujetó ferozmente del brazo y trató de empujarlo fuera. Sin embargo, fueron detenidos cuando Thomas se acercó para intervenir. No hubo intercambio de palabras, en su lugar los dos alfas se miraban con cuchillas el uno al otro, la tensión llenando el cuarto inmediatamente. El olor que los dos producían con sus feromonas estaba haciendo que la cabeza de John nadara. Aún con sus supresores de hormonas, seguía siendo un Omega y el aroma de un alfa salvaje se iba directo a sus pantalones.

Sus instintos básicos le rogaban que dejara que los dos se pelearan y presentarse como un premio ante el ganador, pero John no era de los que accedía a esas peticiones del cuerpo. Aunque John sabía que Sherlock era apto para pelear, Thomas, aunque cargado con su pierna, era un miembro real de la marina y podía derrumbar al detective sin sudar. Sabiendo que Sherlock no se retiraría, John se puso en medio de los dos y le dijo a Thomas, “Lo siento, tengo que irme, pero te llamaré.”

Sin esperar una respuesta, John se fue con Sherlock a sus talones. Cuando estaban a una cuadra de distancia, John giró finalmente y empezó a gritar, “Eres el más grande cretino que jamás haya encontrado. Justo cuando estoy tan cerca de por fin encamarme con alguien, tienes que dejar algo claro y arruinarlo. Todo. El tiempo.”

Con un bajo gruñido, Sherlock empujó fuertemente a John en el callejón y lo sujetó contra la pared. El respiro de John se quedó en su garganta mientras se atoraba en los ojos etéreos de Sherlock de color gris, dilatados con deseo. Había un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas que normalmente eran del color alabastro y sus labios estaban separados, la punta de su lengua apenas visible. El aroma tan pesado que emanaba de su cuerpo hacía que las rodillas de John se debilitaran y sabía que si Sherlock no estuviera presionado contra él, se resbalaría hasta el suelo.

La tensión finalmente estalló y Sherlock trajo sus labios hacia los de John en un beso brutal como si quisiera inhalar por completo al hombre más bajo. Mientras introducía su lengua profundamente dentro de la boca de John, su mano fuertemente tanteaba hacia el bulto que se apretaba entre sus pantalones. Cuando John soltó un pequeño quejido, Sherlock se retiró y en una voz profunda y ronca, preguntó, “¿Esto es lo que quieres?”

John pudo contestar sin aliento, “Oh cielos, sí,” antes de que Sherlock lo jalara de vuelta a la avenida donde paró un taxi.

\---

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, John empezó a moverse hacia el cuarto de Sherlock, pero Sherlock los llevó escaleras arriba al cuarto de John. Sherlock llevó a cabo una rápida labor con su ropa y estaba desnudo antes de que John se quitara el suéter. Por un momento, John estaba sorprendido ante lo muscular que era el alfa pero recordó que era de esperarse. Mientras John se empapaba con la vista del espléndido, pálido cuerpo de Sherlock, el detective suspiró y giró los ojos. Entonces avanzó hacia John y velozmente lo desvistió del resto de su ropa.

Una vez desnudo, John rodeo afectuosamente el cuello de Sherlock con sus brazos y lo atrajo en un lánguido beso. Inmediatamente Sherlock profundizó el beso, añadiendo su lengua como si quisiera ahogar a John con ella. John retrocedía ante la aspereza y puso una mano tranquilizadora en la mejilla de Sherlock, diciendo, “Cálmate un poco. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.”

Sin embargo, la idea de calmarse no parecía agradarle al alfa que sujetó la cadera de John y la apoyó sobre la cama. Después de sentarse con un respiro, John se recostó un poco para apoyarse en sus codos, abriendo las piernas de manera lasciva. Usualmente esa era toda la invitación que necesitaba un alfa y sus instintos se harían cargo, pero Sherlock parecía dudar y agitarse como si desesperadamente quisiera tomar el control y no supiera cómo. 

John hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano para atraer a Sherlock y cuando el detective obedeció, John puso sus manos a ambos lados de la torneada cadera y lo miró hacia arriba, haciendo lo mejor para proyectar sus ojos tiernos de omega. Después bajó la mirada hacia la casi dolorosa erección de Sherlock y provocadoramente sopló a la punta. Sherlock se sacudió en sus brazos y sus manos se dispararon para tomar a John de los antebrazos.

John se tomó unos momentos para admirar el regalo alfa de Sherlock - como a las mujeres les gustaba llamarlo- y lamió sus labios en anticipación. El miembro era aún más grande que la mayoría de los alfas y poseía una pequeña y deliciosa curva que dejó el cuerpo de John sufriendo en espera. Sintiendo un temblor en las manos de Sherlock, John decidió tener piedad y empezó a pasar su lengua a todo lo largo.

Justo cuando por fin tomaba la punta para empezar a succionar, Sherlock lo empujó lejos agresivamente. Antes de que John pudiera decir algo, el alfa lo volteó y separó sus piernas para arrodillarse entre ellas. Sherlock se inclinó sobre él y alcanzó el mueble junto a su cama, recuperando la botella de lubricante de John que penosamente seguía cerrada y un condón.

Sherlock depositó la botella en las manos de John y se sentó en sus talones para acomodarse el condón. Le tomó un momento a John darse cuenta de que le decían que se prepara él mismo pero finalmente lo captó y abrió la botella, esparciéndolo en sus dedos. Levantó su cadera del colchón y se estiró para prepararse estrechamente mientras mantenía su cara presionada en las colchas.

Aún si no podía verlo, podía sentir la mirada intensa, escudriñada de Sherlock y sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban furiosamente bajo esa mirada concentrada. El mero acto de abrirse como lo estaba haciendo era algo que no hacía en un largo tiempo. En el celo de Omega, su agujero se abriría voluntariamente y gotearía con lubricante natural, algo que encontró humillante cuando era joven pero jodidamente conveniente cuando creció. 

Después de que pudo mover confortablemente tres dedos dentro, John los removió y esperó a Sherlock. Con un musitado _finalmente,_ Sherlock tomó a John por la cintura y empezó a presionar su miembro dentro. John jadeó ante el repentino fulgor de dolor y clavó sus manos entre las sábanas, reprimiendo un grito. Una vez que estaba completamente dentro, Sherlock se detuvo, permitiendo que John pudiera respirar y ajustarse.

Cuando John se sintió listo, empezó a mover su cadera, motivando a Sherlock para que se moviera. Lentamente el dolor dio paso al placer mientras las embestidas de Sherlock golpeaban su próstata. Sin embargo, John se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo; en todas las veces que se había imaginado estando con Sherlock, siempre había querido esas largas manos envolviéndolo. Estirándose hacia atrás, John tomó una de las muñecas de Sherlock de su cadera y guió su mano hacía su pene.

Sherlock tomó la pista y empezó a jalarlo al tiempo que lo montaba, pero John seguía sintiendo algo fuera de lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, casi se sintió triste; estaba esperando el nudo. De algún modo John sabía que Sherlock tendría un nudo asombroso capaz de anudarlos juntos durante horas, pero en la forma actual, John no podía incitar la transformación. Justo antes de venirse, John murmuró en la almohada, _la próxima vez._

 

\----

 

_“¿Una vez al día?”_

_“Sí, la tomas una vez al día y nadie podrá darse cuenta.”_

_“¿Pensarán que soy un Beta?”_

_“No olerás distinto de cualquier otro beta y no tendrás tus ciclos.”_

_“¿Qué tal si los quiero?”_

_“Tienes tus tablas, ¿cierto? La medicina se disipará completamente de tu organismo en tres días. Si lo ajustas correctamente, podrás tener tu celo y después empezar el régimen una vez más.”_

_“¿Ahora podrá regresar mamá?”_

_“No. Sólo somos tu y yo ahora. Pero recuerda John nada de esto fue tu culpa. El problema fue entre tu madre y yo, no tú. Nunca tú.”_

 

\---

 

John despertó lentamente, el mundo armándose de nuevo como si se hubiera roto en pedazos la noche anterior. El lugar en la cama junto a él estaba frío y no tenía evidencia de que Sherlock lo hubiera ocupado. John pasó su mano por su cuerpo, pegajoso e irritado con restos de lubricante y semen seco, y sintió entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo dolía como no lo había hecho en diez años. Ante esta realización, John soltó un gruñido. Habían pasado diez años desde que tuviera sexo fuera de su ciclo de celo. En lugar del alocado flujo de pasión que corría juntándolo en un lago de sentidos borrosos, John podía recordar cada detalle del encuentro. Había una fuerza y destreza en los largos dedos de Sherlock, el bajo rugido de su voz, y la extraña ferocidad en sus besos.

En la imaginación de John, Sherlock era siempre un amante considerado, conocedor que miraría profundamente dentro de sus ojos y susurraría palabras suaves. Quería sentir los largos brazos de Sherlock que lo envolvían mientras descansaban saciados en la cama, disfrutando de su pequeño mundo. John se preguntaba si la incomodidad de Sherlock provenía del la inexperiencia. ¿Habría estado Sherlock con _alguien_ desde Victor Trevor?

Una sonrisa minúscula se posicionó en la cara de John mientras contemplaba como entrenaría al alfa y lo guiaría a ser el idóneo amante que John sabía que podía ser. a pesar de lo ultimadamente anticlimático que había sido toda la experiencia, de alguna manera se sentía _bien,_ como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Por primera vez en su vida, John se imaginaba sentando cabeza, rindiéndose ante otra persona.

Con concentrado esfuerzo y ayuda de la mesa junto a su cama, John se puso de pie y levantó su bata, deslizándose cautelosamente dentro de la vestimenta. Con cuidado, avanzó fuera del cuarto y recorrió el camino hasta el baño para darse una ducha. Mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, John se lavó los dientes y sacó sus supresores de hormonas que disfrazaba de vitaminas. De forma ausente abrió la botella y atrajo una cápsula hacia su boca, John se detuvo de repente y se preguntó si todavía la necesitaba.

Mirándose en el espejo, John reconoció sus ojos cansados y sus arrugas, un recordatorio de que la juventud lo estaba abandonando. Todos sus años de soledad y engaño parecían alcanzarlo. Quería detenerse. Quería ser capaz de respirar en su forma más natural y no estar asustado de lo que pudiera encontrarse. Más que nada, quería que Sherlock estuviera a su lado. No sabía exactamente como reaccionaría el alfa cuando John le dijera la verdad pero estaba emocionado y maniáticamente aterrorizado. Siempre estaba la opción de dejar de tomar su medicina y dejar que Sherlock lo descubriera en unos días, pero John decidió que sería mejor si se lo decía. Si cualquier cosa, Sherlock apreciaría el candor.

Habiéndose decidido, John tomó un largo y profundo baño, después se puso los pantalones de su pijama y un suéter rayado. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Sherlock en la mesa, mirando a través de su microscopio. Sin siquiera prender la tetera, como era su rutina usual, John se colocó detrás de Sherlock y depositó un beso suave en la parte expuesta del pálido cuello. En respuesta, Sherlock agitó el hombro ignorándolo y no miró fuera de su trabajo.

John sonrió ante el desafío y en retirada, envolvió la espalda de Sherlock con sus brazos, furtivamente moviendo una de sus manos en medio de sus pantalones. Como si se hubiera quemado, Sherlock brincó de su asiento y se disparó hacia la sala, sin una pizca de entretenimiento en su cara. John entró en la habitación y apoyó sus brazos en el respaldo de una silla, el temor llenando su corazón.

Sherlock empezó a caminar por el cuarto y después de juntar sus pensamientos, empezó, “John, no quiero que tengas ninguna idea equivocada de lo que pasó anoche así que sólo te lo diré: no quiero que esto sea una relación romántica.”

El estómago de John cayó y un bajo temblor, frío, pasó a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sherlock, aparentemente aliviado de que había dejado atrás su incómoda situación, se sentó en su sillón y cruzó las piernas. John apenas podía respirar, no había palabras capaces de explicar la angustia que sentía. Sherlock examinó a John de cerca e inclinó la cabeza, diciendo, “Te he decepcionado.”

John sonrió amargamente, “Bien, esa es una buena deducción.”

Sherlock suspiró y unió sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, “No puedes decirme que honestamente pensaste que mis acciones de anoche fueron algo como una confesión de amor desesperada. Simplemente te di lo que querías.”

“Dime,” dijo John, su voz temblando suavemente. “Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que _quiero_?”

“Sexo,” dijo Sherlock con una oleada de hecho manifiesto. “Sexo con un alfa para ser específico. Eso es lo que te atrae. Usualmente no me importa con quien folla mi compañero pero tú eres una parte vital del Trabajo y no voy a tenerte distraído por otros hombres. Lo último que quiero es uno de tus _novios_ caminando por el lugar, especialmente otro alfa.”

“Entonces ¿planeas darme una cojida rápida para sacarme la frustración y seguiríamos como siempre?”

“¿Quieres más?” preguntó Sherlock, una ceja levantada con disgusto poco oculto.

“Que Dios me ayude, sí quería.” Dijo John suavemente. Entonces cerró los ojos y pinchó el puente de su nariz con los dedos antes de tomar un respiro y explicar, “No busco sexo aleatorio. Quiero una pareja.”

“Ah, acompañamiento,” contestó Sherlock como si la idea estuviera por debajo de él. “Sólo es una cuestión de perspectiva. Piénsalo de esta manera: somos amigos, disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, y vivimos en el mismo apartamento, si puedo satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales, no hay necesidad de que busques un _compañero._ ”

“Eso suena horrible. En primera, hay más en una relación que sólo vivir juntos y copular, y en segunda, si buscara a alguien meramente para satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales, no serías tú.” John contestó de inmediato, su furia creciendo rápidamente.

Sherlock apretó su mandíbula, tratando de minimizar el golpe que su orgullo acababa de recibir. Bajando su tono de voz, Sherlock contestó “Me doy cuenta de que hay un cierto sentimentalismo al que es propenso tu género, pero si lo piensas racionalmente entenderás que sólo trataba de ayudarte.”

“Tú, cretino arrogante,” John gruñó, “Sólo porque eres un alfa no significa que eres algún tipo de divinidad sexual. Si no lo has notado, no me faltan ofertas de compañía, así que no te atrevas a pensar que me haces un favor al rebajarte lo suficiente como para tener sexo con los tipos como yo.”

“Si hubiera sabido que ibas a exagerar, ni siquiera me hubiera molestado con esto. Encuentro las relaciones terriblemente aburridas así que mejor que te deshagas de cualquier imaginación idealizada que tengas de mi rodeándote de afecto.”

Las palabras de Sherlock cortaban a través de John con precisión devastadora. En una voz de repente muy débil, John preguntó, “¿Sientes algo por mi?”

Sherlock bajó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. Ahí fue cuando John notó el álbum atorado entre el librero y la pared. Había sido movido desde el día anterior, no tenía polvo - John odiaba guardar tan meticuloso registro de su posición. Aparentemente Sherlock lo había estado leyendo esa misma mañana. John se dio cuenta de que si fuera un hombre más listo, se iría de la habitación para detener el pleito, pero John nunca huía de una pelea.

“No eres mi dueño,” dijo John, rompiendo el silencio. “No puedes tenerme como tu mascota sin darme nada de ti a cambio.”

Sherlock finalmente enfrentó la mirada de John y se mofó, “Estás siendo ridículo.”

“¿Esto es lo que le hiciste a Victor Trevor?”

Ante eso, los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron en shock y su comportamiento cambió por completo. John sabía que había abierto una herida y siguió picando, “¿Siquiera lo amaste? No, lo _querías_ , todo de él pero no podrías soltar nada a cambio.”

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Sherlock rugió, “ _Tú_ no eres Victor.”

“No, no lo soy,” dijo John secamente. “He visto las fotos; era y sigue siendo encantador. No sé que parte de mi te recordó a él pero claramente soy un pobre sustituto.”

“Sin duda,” contestó Sherlock.

“Soy tu juguete,” dijo John resignadamente. “Soy el juguete que no quieres hasta que alguien más juega con él.”

“Pensé que acabábamos de establecer que _no_ te quiero.”

Algo dentro de John estalló y lanzó la silla a un lado antes de dar trancos hacia las escaleras en frustración. Mientras subía, gritó, “¡no puedo creer que fui tan estúpido para pensar que valías la pena!” 

Antes de empezar a empacar sus cosas, John entró al baño, cerró la puerta y tomó su píldora del día.


	4. Chapter 4

Un gran estruendo despertó a John de su ligera siesta frente a la televisión. Con una mirada todavía dormida hacia la cocina, pudo ver a Harry tropezando para recoger una botella rota. Se reía ligeramente mientras lo hacía. John se daba cuenta -cualquiera se podía dar cuenta- de que estaba ebria. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se recostó y cerró los ojos, esperando que su hermana pensara que seguía dormido y lo dejara en paz.

“¡Johhhhnnnyy!” dijo Harry, arrastrando las letras. John hizo una mueca, contemplando por un momento si podría fingir estar en coma. “¿Todavía estás lloriqueando?”

John se sentó a regañadientes y miró de mala forma a la ebria mujer. “De hecho, intentaba dormir. ¿Recuerdas lo que es dormir, cierto? No todos bebemos hasta desmayarnos.”

“Dormir, lloriquear, es lo mismo,” contestó Harry, riéndose como si acabara de decir algo muy gracioso. “Ya ha pasado una semana. Me recuperé de mi matrimonio más rápido de lo que tú te recobraste de este _Sherlock._ ”

“Sí bueno, siempre fuiste la hija asertiva,” murmuro John. “Si te das cuenta de que a Clara le tomó mucho más el restaurar su vida. Era un desastre cuando tú la dejaste. Es mucho más difícil cuando es a ti a quien rechazan.”

“Clara me rechazó primero,” se mofó Harry mientras aventaba sus zapatillas. “Nunca pudo aceptar quien yo era.”

“Clara rechazó tu forma de beber, no a ti, nunca a ti,” John argumentó. Mientras que normalmente nunca abordaría el tema del matrimonio fallido y el alcoholismo de su hermana, se sentía irritado y a la defensiva. “Ella sólo quería ayudarte.”

“Oh, de repente eres el experto en relaciones,” articuló Harry mientras se tumbaba en el sofá donde John había dormido toda la semana pasada. “Lo olvidé, eres el preciado _omega,_ esperando pacientemente por su único y verdadero amor.” 

John gruñó profundamente en respuesta pero Harry continuó, “Es como algo de un cuento de hadas. Claro que los cuentos no incluyen el anonimato en maratones sexuales con tipos de 20 años que conociste en un bar. Dime otra vez porque debería sentir lástima por ti.”

“Harry, cállate.” Estalló John, su voz baja y peligrosa.

Su hermana sólo se rió más fuerte y le dio una palmada en el hombro, “Johnny no tienes que sacar la siniestra voz de capitán. No te molestes sólo porque no me subo a tu festival de la lástima. Si acaso, eres afortunado.”

“¿Afortunado?”

“Estabas a punto de decirle a este Sherlock toda la verdad y hacer una unión que duraría toda la vida, pero se adelanta y te hace saber que es un completo idiota antes de que tengas la oportunidad,” Harry se rió. “La mayoría no se da cuenta de eso hasta que están a la mitad del divorcio. Sólo fíjate en Mamá y Papá. Si ella le hubiera dicho ‘Fue una cita adorable, Andrew, pero deberías saber que soy una perra total,’ entonces eso el hubiera ahorrado años de tristeza.” 

Johns sabía que debía estar completamente perdida porque de otra forma ella nunca hablaba de su madre. Sólo escuchar su mención hacia que John también quisiera beber. Aún sentía un intenso jalón de culpa cada que pensaba en el matrimonio de sus padres. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los defectos de Harry, ella nunca lo culpaba por ello aunque él sabía que era su culpa.

“No te pongas así,” Harry agitó y colocó su brazo alrededor de su hombro. “Mamá estaba tratando de vivir in-indirectamente a través de nosotros así que estaba destinada a decepcionarse. Sólo me gustaría haber estado ahí cuando le dijiste que no querías unirte. Demonios, quisiera tener un video de ello y repetirlo cada navidad.”

John simplemente hundió más la cabeza mientras Harry seguía balbuceando. “Estaba tan llena de si misma cuando se enteró de que eras un omega. Le decía a los vecinos _John es un omega, se tomará su tiempo escogiendo un alfa, estamos considerando a uno extranjero, porque los Ingleses son tan aburridos, siempre supe que era especial, mi familia siempre ha tenido un particularmente alto número de omegas._ Esa era una de las mejores, tomado el crédito como si hubiera tenido algo que ver en ello. Apuesto que nunca alardeaba de mi. No importa que vayas a la mejor escuela de leyes del país o que seas el miembro más joven de una gran firma, NOOOO a menos que te cases con un alfa brillante y tengas muchos bebés, eres sólo la hija lesbiana de la que nadie habla.”

Pareció por unos momentos que Harry dormitaba pero se incorporó de repente con, “¿De todas formas, qué es tan especial de este Sherlock?” 

John suspiró mientras contestaba, “Está completamente centrado en si mismo, no tiene gracias sociales, invade mi privacidad sin el menor arrepentimiento, trata a las personas como idiotas y me hace enojar más de lo que alguien lo ha hecho.”

“Suena adorable.”

John giró los ojos pero siguió, “También es absolutamente brillante, un genio en realidad. Fue capaz de deducir que eras una alcohólica divorciada sólo por el teléfono que me diste.”

“No soy alcohólica,” tropezó Harry.

“Probablemente es el mejor detective del mundo pero no lo hace por la fama o la fortuna, no, lo hace puramente por la emoción del misterio. Además, sabe lo que es estar abrumado por el aburrimiento, sentir una falta de propósito mientras arrastras el alma hasta que ya no queda más por qué vivir. Algunos días pienso que somos dos mitades de uno solo, perfectas fuerzas que se complementan y no funcionan a menos de que las dos piezas estén juntas.”

John miró hacia Harry, sorprendido de encontrarla mirándolo fijamente con sus intensos ojos azules iguales a los suyos. Por el más corto de los momentos, pensó que había traspasado por su ebriedad y que ella lo entendía, hasta que se terminó cuando ella estalló en carcajadas sin control.

John la apartó de su lado y murmuró, “Jódete.”

“Los hombres son tan jodidamente complicados,” soltó Harry entre hipidos. “Por eso me gustan las mujeres. No hay un alfa o beta o uniones invisibles de por vida. El coño es coño.”

 

Harry continuó con unos gestos de lengua tan obscenos que hicieron sentir incómodo a John. Levantándose, John tomó el brazo de Harry y la arrastró hacia su cuarto diciendo, “Está bien, es hora de dormir, Señorita -Sólo-bebo-en-las-fiestas.”

Mientras luchaba por quitarse la falda, Harry seguía hablando, “¿Te conté de la Brasileña de la semana pasada?”

“Si, muchas veces,” gimió John mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la chamarra.

“¡Tenía el trasero más redondo que jamás haya visto!” Exclamó Harry antes de tropezarse con la falda que le había caído hasta los tobillos.

John cachó a su tambaleante hermana y la depositó con un sonoro respiro sobre la cama. Mientras alcanzaba detrás de su cabeza para quitarle una gran peineta, ella murmuró, “Él no puede ser un genio.”

“¿De qué hablas?” preguntó John ausentemente mientras luchaba con un nudo apretado.

“Dijiste que era un genio. Bueno, no puede ser un genio si no ve lo grandioso que eres,” murmuró Harry, el sueño apoderándose rápidamente de ella. Justo cuando John estaba por apartarse, ella se estiró y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo. “Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, hermanito. Nunca te rendiste, no cuando Mamá te dijo que lo hicieras ni cuando todos esos hombres te lo rogaron. Siempre fuiste el fuerte, siempre hiciste lo correcto.” 

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, Harry soltó a John y se quedó dormida.

\---

John salió del taxi y enderezó sus hombros mientras registraba la familiar vista del 221B. Había temido tener que enfrentarse a Sherlock de nuevo pero necesitaba el resto de sus cosas y tal vez algún tipo de cierre. Cuando finalmente entró en el apartamento, se sorprendió del estado en el que estaba el lugar. Aunque siempre había un poco de desorden, parecía que un pequeño tornado hubiera pasado por los cuartos.

 

Cuando John acababa de mudarse, había notado que Sherlock no tenía nada parecido a botellas de alcohol, así que John decidió construir una reserva respetable. No era un gran bebedor, especialmente comparado con su hermana, pero disfrutaba un vaso de vino ó un trago de whisky en ocasiones. Incluso si lo invitaba, Sherlock nunca lo acompañaba y John suponía que eso era lo mejor; no quería ver a Sherlock bajo en inhibiciones. Esa era la razón de que el corazón de John se cayera al ver cada una de las botellas de licor vacías esparcidas alrededor como si hubieran sido consumidas deprisa.

Mientras se adentraba más en la sala de estar, teniendo cuidado con el vidrio roto, John vio el desastre que solía ser un limpio montón de leña en la chimenea. Un pedazo medio quemado de cuero captó la atención de John causando que se agachara a inspeccionar los restos. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró cuando lo reconoció como un pedazo de lo que solía ser el álbum sobre Victor Trevor de Sherlock.

“Oh, John, aquí estás. ¡Gracias al cielo!”

John se levantó rápidamente ante el sonido de su arrendadora. Su amable cara lucía cansada de la preocupación mientras se quedaba en la puerta juntando las manos.

“Desde que te fuiste, Sherlock no ha sido el mismo,” explicó la Sra. Hudson, al borde del llanto. “Empezó a beber y podía escuchar que arrojaba cosas todo el tiempo. Cuando subí a ver qué era lo que pasaba, me gritó. Hace cuatro días simplemente se levantó y desapareció del todo.”

“Espere, ¿Sherlock se fue?” preguntó John, el temor llenando su estómago.

“Traté de llamar a ese hermano suyo, Mycroft, pero su asistente personal dice que está fuera del país y que no puede ser localizado. Después llamé a la policía pero cuando mencioné su nombre, me colgaron,” cuando dijo eso la Sra. Hudson, realmente empezó a llorar. “John, tienes que ayudarme, estoy tan preocupada.”

John cruzó el cuarto apresuradamente y tomó a la anciana en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda para calmarla. Tan avergonzado como estaba de admitirlo, John sentía una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente que le decía que olvidara todo y dejara a Sherlock a lo que fuera en lo que se había metido. Sin embargo, John era un soldado y un doctor, apartando sus sentimientos para ayudar a alguien más estaba intrínseco en su personalidad.

“Está bien, ¿puede decirme cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en el apartamento?” preguntó John haciendo que la Sra. Hudson se iluminara un poco.

Después de juntar cuanto pudo de la Sra. Hudson, John decidió ir a la policía en persona y pedir su ayuda. Sin embargo, la Sra. Hudson tenía razón en que no querían tener nada que ver con encontrar a Sherlock.

“Puede rellenar un reporte de personas desaparecidas pero estamos muy ocupados para salir a buscar a Sherlock Holmes cada que salta la barda,” le dijo oficialmente el sargento. Se inclinó y le indicó a John que se acercara. “Sólo para dejarlo claro; aún si supiera exactamente en que esquina se está muriendo, aún así no movería un dedo para ayudarlo.”

John retrocedió y cerró la mandíbula mientras sus puños hacían lo mismo involuntariamente. De algún modo el oficial pareció no notarlo y continuó, “No sé porque se está tomando tantas molestias. He visto como trata a las personas, especialmente a los betas como nosotros. Nunca habrá un cambio real si dejamos que los alfas hagan lo que quieran. Si sabe lo que es bueno para usted, se detendrá y se ahorrará los problemas.”

Respirando tensamente, John luchó visiblemente por mantenerse calmado y no brincar sobre el escritorio para estrangular al sargento. Cuando recuperó algo de compostura, John regresó al escritorio, diciendo, “Necesito hablar con el Detective Inspector Lestrade.”

El oficial giró los ojos. “Esa no es su división.”

John inclinó su cabeza con irritación y respondió secamente, “Llame a Lestrade y dígale que es John Watson.”

Cuando el oficial siguió negándose, John estampó su mano en el escritorio causando que todos en el cuarto voltearan a mirarlo. John miró alrededor y después de un incómodo tosido, regresó su mano. Con voz apretada, apenas contenida, John dijo, “Sólo… hágalo.”

El oficial asintió debilmente y levantó su teléfono.

\---

_“ Felicidades Sr. Watson, parece que su hijo es un omega.”_

_“¡Qué! ¿John?”_

_“Sí, entró en celo el día de hoy y desafortunadamente algunos estudiantes mayores que él lo acorralaron en los baños, pero no se preocupe, uno de nuestros prefectos intervino y lo trajo aquí.”_

_“¿Dónde está él ahora?”_

_“Está en la oficina de la enfermera. No sé porque parece bastante molesto con todo el asunto. Tal vez es sólo la impresión. Querrá usted llevárselo a casa y asegurarse de que permanezca en casa durante un par de días. Mientras tanto, estaré encantado de ayudarle a conseguir un tutor doméstico para que al menos pueda terminar la escuela.”_

_“¿Tiene que dejar la escuela?”_

_“ Por supuesto, ahora que se ha corrido la voz de que es un omega, nunca tendrá un momento de paz. Además, querrá unirse pronto de todos modos y la escuela será algo sin importancia para entonces.”_

_“John no estará feliz de escuchar esto.”_

_“Se acostumbrará. Pasa algunas veces que los omegas se resisten a unirse pero dado un tiempo, estará feliz de escoger un compañero. Está en su naturaleza.”_

\---

“John Watson,” dijo el DI Lestrade con una ligera sonrisa. “¿Dónde está tu otra mitad?”

John ignoró el comentario y contestó, “Sherlock está perdido.”

El detective asintió, sin impresionarse y preguntó, “¿Hace cuánto?”

“Cuatro días,” respondió John.

Lestrade se recargó en su silla y puso sus manos juntas bajo su barbilla, de una manera que era increíblemente similar a la de Sherlock. John no pudo evitar notar el anillo de bodas en la mano del hombre. Una vez Sherlock le había dicho que el detective llevaba más de un año separado de su esposa pero que no le había dicho a nadie, aún usaba el anillo para mantener las apariencias. Sherlock implicó que la Sra. Lestrade había dejado al beta por un alfa pero John tenía sus dudas.

“¿Llenaste un reporte de personas perdidas?” preguntó Lestrade finalmente.

John asintió Lestrade bajó las manos, diciendo, “Entonces no sé que esperas que haga al respecto.” Antes de que John pudiera decir algo en respuesta, Greg continuó con un tono amargo en su voz, “Estoy harto de mezclarme con los Holmes de este mundo. Si Sherlock no quiere ser encontrado tal vez es una señal de que no deberíamos buscarlo. Además, ¿no es este el trabajo de Mycroft?”

John se sentó desalentado y contestó, “Aparentemente está fuera del país y no puede molestarse en ayudar.”

Greg se mofó sonoramente. “Lo usual. Habla a lo grande pero siempre está primero su jodido trabajo.”

“¿Lo ha hecho antes?”

Greg cruzó sus piernas y dijo exhausto, “Oh, sí. ¿Te ha contado Sherlock porqué odia tanto a su hermano?”

John se inclinó hacia adelante, su curiosidad mostrándose. “No, no lo hizo.”

“¿No lo haría, cierto?” Greg se rió para adentro. “Cuando Sherlock iba a la universidad, salía con un omega increíble, Victor algo. Como sea, Mycroft se estaba abriendo camino subiendo de rango en el gobierno en ese entonces. Resultó que un industrialista Alemán estaba buscando establecer su base de operaciones en otro país. No es necesario decir que la perspectiva de Inglaterra consiguiendo el trato era de gran interés para la nación. Mycroft encontró que el hijo del hombre, un licenciado renombrado y filántropo, era un alfa buscando un omega excepcional. Entonces Mycroft puso su plan en acción. Empezó a espiar a su hermano y encontró que Victor tenía un fuerte rasgo de independencia. Después empieza a presionar a Sherlock para que trate de unirse con Victor diciéndole que el omega lo dejaría si no era agresivo. Naturalmente, cuando las cosas se ponen escabrosas con Victor, Mycroft invita a la pareja a un evento al que el hijo del Alemán resulta atender. Los presenta, los Alemanes arman su tienda aquí, y un gobierno Británico muy agradecido recompensa a Mycroft con una gran promoción.”

John se sentó de regreso, con la sensación de haberse quedado sin aire. Apenas podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando y después de un rato, repuso finalmente, “Mierda.” Greg asintió en entendimiento y John continuó, “Quiero decir, _¿qué demonios?_ Bien, de verdad necesitamos encontrarlo.”

“Tienes que entender que Sherlock simplemente _hace_ esto de vez en cuando y ya me rendí tratando de ser el héroe. Además, ahora te tiene a ti para regresar a casa y eso cambia las cosas.”

John se hundió un poco, la culpa sonándole hasta que su mente dejó de pensar. Con una furia repentina, John recordó que el no tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable porque Sherlock lo trataba como mugre, Sherlock lo usaba y lo humillaba. Silenciosamente, casi para sí mismo, John dijo, “Esto no es mi culpa.”

“Claro que no lo es. De hecho ha estado mejor desde que llegaste, pero parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian.” Contestó Greg con la más ligera pista de tristeza. “Ahora, hazte un favor y deja de buscarlo. Ve a casa y te llamaré si escucho algo.”

John asintió débilmente y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta; sin embargo, se detuvo justo antes de salir, encontrando algo dentro de él que se resistía a dar el último paso. De repente, giró y con sus manos apretadas, dijo determinadamente, “No, tenemos que encontrarlo.”

“John, mira-” decía Greg, pero John lo interrumpió.

“Es verdad que ahora mismo lo odio un poco, y sí, es un cretino insufrible el 99% del tiempo, pero si Mycroft está tan ocupado como para ayudar significa que somos las únicas personas que tiene en el mundo.”

Lestrade se quedó callado por un momento y miró a John, sin soltar nada en su severa expresión. Finalmente, suspiró resignadamente y levantó los brazos, diciendo, “Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?”


	5. Chapter 5

Era ridículo cuando pensaba en ello. Era potencialmente la cosa más estúpida y peligrosa que jamás hubiera hecho, pero de algún modo, funcionó bellamente. El hombre, bueno, chico, si John era honesto, no podía tener más de 18 pero era un maestro en lo que hacía. De no ser por el hecho de que John era un omega, probablemente el viejo doctor hubiera tenido que pagar por una noche con un hombre como ese.

Era alto, John tenía que estirarse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, y sus músculos eran firmes y compactos, ni un gramo de carne extra. Su piel era del color de la miel oscura y su cabello tan café oscuro que parecía negro. De alguna forma a pesar de estar en el desierto, su grupo de rizos tenían una apariencia brillante y su piel era irresistiblemente suave. Sin embargo, todo eso palidecía en comparación con la magnificencia de sus ojos. Eran de un azul pálido que le recordaba a John al misterioso cielo azul Inglés justo después de la lluvia.

John había planeado el encuentro cuidadosamente por meses, tomando su licencia de la unidad, guardando celosamente su ubicación para encontrarse con un alfa al que nunca antes había conocido. A través de una confusa serie de personas que conocían a otra persona, John había encontrado a una mujer que le aseguraba un encuentro anónimo con el más fino y discreto alfa.

Había rentado un auto bajo un nombre falso y de alguna forma logró encontrar la remota y desierta casa donde esperaría dos días para que se le pasaran sus medicamentos. Cuando el joven hombre finalmente llegó, fue como algo de una vieja película. Venía cabalgando y usando un turbante con velo sobre su cara, sus ropas consistían en holgados ropajes a su medida casi del mismo color que la arena.

Cuando entró a la casa, olfateó el aire cuidadosamente y cuando aparentemente decidió que todo estaba en orden, empezó a desvestirse inmediatamente. Una vez que estuvo desnudo, se paró muy quieto y miró a John esperando alguna respuesta. John absorbió la vista de su intachable cuerpo y su enorme parte, ya dura a medias, y asintió débilmente. El hombre pareció satisfecho con eso y empezó a caminar hacia John.

A través del destartalado cuarto, John avanzó nerviosamente y empezó a divagar mientras el hombre se le acercaba lentamente, un brillo depredador en sus ojos. “¿Es Asif, cierto? Hasti dijo que vives en una granja. Mi abuelo era granjero; dejó que condujera el tractor una vez, pero lo atoré en el lodo. Mi padre sugirió que sería mejor doctor. ¿Hablas algo de Inglés? Aprendí Latin cuando era joven pero he olvidado la mayor parte. Estudié un poco de Frances en la universidad. Fui a un viaje a Paris pero me perdí--”

“Shhh,” Asif calló a John con un dedo en sus labios, finalmente cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Entonces se inclinó lentamente, tan cerca que John podía sentir sus largas, oscuras pestañas y dejó el más suave rastro de un beso en el cuello de John, lo que mandó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. John jadeó cuando sintió el primer toque de la lengua de Asif en el punto de su pulso.

Se preguntó cuánto de esta reacción era por el poder del alfa y cuánto era por su propia frustración acumulada. Desde que fue enviado a Afganistán hacía dos años atrás, John no había tenido sexo ni una vez, demasiado aterrorizado de que lo atraparan. Sin embargo, tres meses antes había caído una bomba cerca del hospital que sacudió los cimientos. John había estado a un pie de ser aplastado a muerte por columnas caídas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida podía terminar en cualquier minuto y que quería follar durante su celo una última vez.

Aasif se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa de John y pareció guiarlo sin esfuerzo hasta el colchón en el piso que serviría como cama. Empezó con, lo que se sintió como, una adoración del cuerpo de John, besándolo suavemente, tiernamente desde la frente de John hasta la planta de sus pies. De ahí, sus caricias adquirieron una gran intensidad mientras regresaba a los lugares que hacían temblar a John, tomándose el tiempo de sacar cada jadeo y gemido que el doctor pudiera crear.

En algún momento de la niebla del éxtasis, John se preocupó de que estaba siendo egoísta y que debería regresar algo del placer. Hizo un torpe movimiento para alcanzar el miembro de Aasif pero el joven rápidamente retiró su muñeca y colocó un beso en su palma. Después colocó los brazos de John sobre su cabeza, indicando que ahí debían permanecer y continuó con la exploración del cuerpo de John.

Cuando por fin había reducido a John a un desastre que se retorcía, gimiendo con abandono y escurriendo tanto de su pene como de su ano, el alfa tomó al doctor en su boca y hasta el fondo de su garganta. John se convulsionó ante la abrumadora sensación y se vino vergonzosamente rápido con muy poca advertencia para su compañero. Sin embargo, Aasif parecía complacido con su reacción y le sonrió mientras tragaba. Después, inmediatamente cambió a probar y lamer la entrada húmeda y dispuesta de John.

A diferencia de muchos alfas que prácticamente se lanzaban sobre John, Aasif se tomó su tiempo sumergiendo poco a poco su enorme erección hasta que John tuvo que rogarle que se moviera más rápido. Cuando finalmente se hincho su nudo, John sintió que estarían atados juntos para siempre. Una parte de él incluso lo deseaba. durante los tres días siguientes, permitió a su mente abundar sobre la posibilidad de enlazarse con el hombre y quedarse en el desierto.

La deserción de su unidad no tendría problemas porque bajo la ley Afgana, una vez que la unión tenía lugar, sería técnicamente propiedad de Aasif y entonces renunciaría a todos los derechos de la ciudadanía Británica. Probablemente la armada ni siquiera haría un escándalo porque la vergüenza de tener a un Omega en servicio sin ser detectado no valía la pelea para romper una pareja ya unida.

John tuvo fantasías sobre una vida simple, atendiendo a las cabras, o lo que fuera que hacía el hombre para vivir, sus días llenos de silenciosa compañía y sus noches llenas de apasionadas formas de hacer el amor. Aún en su celo lleno de delirio y loco de sexo, John sabía que el pensamiento era total basura. Encima de todo, John sabía que dejar su deber y unirse a un hombre a quien no amaba eran las dos cosas que jamás haría, sin importar sus frecuentes fantasías.

Después de que todo estaba dicho y hecho, su celo ya se había disipado horas antes, John se sentó en el arruinado colchón, su espalda contra la pared y tomó de una taza de té que Aasif le había preparado. El joven se estaba limpiando en la vieja tina de baño al otro lado de la casa de un solo cuarto. Después de emerger del agua, tomó un momento para inspeccionar los pequeños arañazos en la parte baja de su espalda que John había provisto y parecía preguntarse cómo habían llegado ahí.

John no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante lo ridículo de un hombre de su edad haciéndole eso al dios del sexo adolescente. De algún modo, Aasif pareció entender la broma y sonrió entretenido. Cuándo el joven se dio cuenta de los chupetones y las rozaduras en el cuerpo de John, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se disolvieron en sonoras carcajadas. Una vez que estuvo completamente limpio y fresco, Aasif se vistió de nuevo en los ropajes que no había tocado desde su entrada y se arrodilló junto a John. Se inclinó y lo besó con cálido afecto antes de salir de la casa y cabalgar a su hogar.

Descansando en su cama en el cuarto de la calle Baker, John se daba placer con su recuerdo favorito y sus tontos y románticos sueños. Sin embargo, junto antes de venirse, el hombre en las fantasías de John cambiaba, la piel como miel oscura se transformaba en pálido alabastro y la suave, joven voz se profundizaba, preguntando, “¿Esto es lo que quieres?” John maldecía fuertemente en la oscuridad mientras germen se enfriaba en su estómago.

 

La búsqueda por su ausente compañero de cuartos estaba resultando frustrante y sin resultados. Aún con la ayuda de Greg, habían fallado en encontrar la ubicación del detective. Resultó que la Sra. Hudson y el amigable dueño del restaurante, Angelo eran la pequeña minoría de los admiradores de Sherlock. La mayoría de las personas que tenían conexión con él por sus casos estaban agradecidos por su ayuda pero expresaban abiertamente el deseo de dañarlo físicamente.

Una anciana mujer a quien Sherlock había ayudado a solucionar el asesinato de su ama de casa, le informó amablemente a John que _al Sr. Holmes “se le había dicho expresamente que jamás regresara a esta finca.”_ Para el infinito disgusto de John, siguió diciendo, _“Ahora dime, ¿qué hace un pequeño y lindo beta como tú persiguiendo a tan desagradable alfa?”_

Aún más desalentador fue cuando John llegó a St. Bart y fue asegurado por Molly que ella _vigilaría_ la morgue. _“ No te preocupes, conozco sus medidas así que aún si el cuerpo está deformado, probablemente todavía puedo identificarlo.”_

Greg le había pedido los oficiales del departamento que le proporcionaran cualquier tipo de información pero John tenía poca esperanza con ellos. Eventualmente John se rindió con métodos convencionales y decidió intentarlo con la red de indigentes de Sherlock sin resultado. Cuando de verdad lograba hablar con alguien, la persona o bien negaba rotundamente conocer a Sherlock ó no hablar Inglés.

Después de tres días, John encontró finalmente a una joven mujer que los había ayudado en un caso anterior.

“Por favor, estoy preocupado por él. Ha estado ausente durante una semana,” pidió John.

“No sé de quién está hablando,” respondió la chica, secamente.

John suspiró y buscó en su bolsillo, sacando cincuenta libras y una tarjeta con su nombre. Mientras los ponía en el guante sobre la mano de la chica, se inclinó y la atrapó con la mirada, diciendo, “Por favor llama si escuchas algo. No está en problemas. Sólo quiero saber que está a salvo. Él es… mi amigo.”

La chica asintió como si considerara sus palabras, tomó el dinero y el número, y giró para alejarse. Eso había sido hace dos días y John no había sabido más.

Entre búsquedas, John limpiaba el apartamento hasta el punto en el que quedó inmaculado. Revisó su teléfono y correo por algún mensaje de Greg o de las personas a las que había contactado. Comía triste y silenciosamente con la Sra. Hudson. Y evitaba pensar sobre la posibilidad de estar buscando un hombre muerto. 

Para calmar sus pensamientos, era cuando John se recostaba a pensar acerca de su hermoso alfa del desierto y tocarse con la memoria. Justo como todo lo demás en su vida, Sherlock se había apoderado de eso. Después de lavarse más ásperamente de lo necesario, John quedó asombrado de escuchar que su móvil sonaba con un número desconocido.

“¿Dr. Watson?” la pequeña voz preguntó del otro lado de la linea.

“Sí, ¿puedo ayudarte?” preguntó John con desconfianza.

“Me dijo que lo llamara si escuchaba algo…”

John se enderezó, estupefacto, “Sí, claro, ¿qué es lo que sabes?”

Rápidamente la chica le ofreció una dirección y colgó antes de que John pudiera preguntar algo más.

Después de que Joh le pasó la información a Greg, el detective dijo que llegaría inmediatamente y le dijo a John que preparara el kit de primeros auxilios. Greg se presentó en tiempo record y ni siquiera se molestó con salir del auto, sólo tocó el claxon para anunciar su llegada. Tan pronto como John cerró la puerta, Greg aceleró y John se aferró a la vida.

“Sé que estamos en un apuro, pero ¿te importaría decirme qué está pasando?” le preguntó John mientras giraban una vez más.

“La dirección que me diste es la de un cuartel de drogadictos,” dijo Lestrade gravemente. “Probablemente Sherlock se ha estado escondiendo ahí por tres días y pagó para que nadie contara su paradero. Sherlock mantiene bien recompensada a su red de indigentes y para que alguien suelte información gratis quiere decir que está en problemas, probablemente una sobredosis. Necesitamos llegar ahí antes de que alguien decida que no vale la pena y desechen su cuerpo. No puedo mandar una patrulla ó ambulancia adelante porque si los atrapan, los vendedores podrían huir y quemar toda la evidencia.”

“Oh, cielos. está ya ha pasado antes,” se dio cuenta John, con un sentimiento de hundimiento.

“Sí,” dijo Greg oscuramente, “excepto que la vez pasada Mycroft lo tenía monitoreado y tenía a sus _asistentes_ llegando a tiempo para el rescate. Ahora que no-se-puede-molestar al hermano mayor, nos toca hacer lo nuestro.”

En cuestión de minutos, habían llegado a una dilapidada fila de pisos que parecían abandonados. John salió del auto y miró en confusión pero no Greg desperdició ni un segundo, corriendo al la parte de atrás de uno de los edificios y corriendo por unas estrepitosas escaleras. John casi se cae para alcanzarlo. El lugar tenía poca iluminación pero había personas, muchas personas para la sorpresa de John. 

Los ojos se levantaban ante ellos desde los cuartos a lo largo del corredor, algunos huían mientras ellos corrían por el pasillo. Cuando Greg encontró un cuarto cerrado, no tardó nada en patear la puerta y gritar, “¡Policía de Scotlan Yard!” mientras levantaba su placa. Eso mandó a todos los que estaban conscientes en una carrera en pánico hacia la salida, despejando el lugar para dejar un montón de colchas llenas de personas que no podían moverse.

Localizar a Sherlock fue fácil, su gran abrigo lanudo de detective lo delató. Greg se apresuró sobre su cuerpo y John pudo mirar el estado de su amigo claramente. Las usualmente delgadas formas de Sherlock estaban demacradas y su piel tan pálida como la de un cadáver. Su ropa estaba sucia y manchada de sangre y sabrá Dios con qué más.

“Está vivo pero no respira,” dijo Greg mientras revisaba el cuerpo. “John, ¿trajiste la inyección de adrenalina?”

Sin embargo, John no podía moverse, estaba petrificado en su ligar. Había visto cientos, posiblemente miles de heridas pero era la primera vez en que no podía pensar qué hacer.

Vagamente, podía escuchar la voz de Greg llamándolo, “¿John, me escuchas?”

Cuando John seguía mirando, la voz se volvió más ruidosa, “¡John, responde!”

De algún modo, todo estaba completamente estático en comparación con el helado color del pálido cuerpo de Sherlock y su corazón. De repente, todo estalló y se centró cuando escuchó una voz que le ordenaba a gritos, “ ¡CAPITÁN WATSON! ¡Trate a este hombre, es una orden!”

 

_‘Tu mamá volverá a casarse’_

_‘Lo sé, Harry me lo dijo.’_

_‘…’_

_‘¿Todavía la amas?’_

_‘Sí.’_

_‘¿crees que ella todavía te ame?’_

_‘No.’_

_‘¿Entonces cómo puedes seguirla amando si ella no regresa el sentimiento?’_

_‘Porque así no es como funciona el amor. Aveces es recíproco y eso es algo hermoso pero aveces no lo es. No puedes controlar a quién amas y no puedes hacer que alguien te ame. Lo importante es mantener tu corazón abierto y reconocer la belleza del amor cuando existe.’_

_‘¿Aún cuando duele?’_

_‘Especialmente cuando duele.’_

 

El tiempo que pasó Sherlock en el hospital fue realmente breve pero se sintió como toda una vida para John. Además del número de drogas en sus sistema, estaba deshidratado y desnutrido. Los doctores decían que tenía suerte de estar vivo y ciertamente pudo haber muerto si John se hubiera tardado un poco más. Todo lo que John podía pensar era sobre la piel de un pálido fantasmal cubierta por heridas y cicatrices. La mera idea de que Sherlock muriera era suficiente para que el corazón de John temblara y la pierna le empezara a fallar.

Ese tren de pensamiento era aún más problemático porque sabía lo que significaba y era una verdad que John no quería enfrentar. No se suponía que el corazón amara sin permiso de la mente. Después de todo, él debía de odiar a ese hombre y usar esto como una excusa para dejarlo de una vez, pero en lugar de eso, se sentó en el cuarto del hospital y observó la respiración de Sherlock, esperando a que se despertara y se pudieran ir a casa.

 

Cuando dejaron salir a Sherlock y John lo había acomodado de regreso en el apartamento, el detective estaba taciturno y apenas hablaba. Durante todo el primer día, se quedó acostado sobre el sofá en su pijama, mirando a John con una expresión ilegible en su cara.

Apenas empezaba la tarde cuando John finalmente decidió decir lo que había estado contemplando desde que vio a Sherlock al borde de la muerte. Sherlock estaba extendido sobre el sofá, mirando hacia el techo sin molestarse en moverse cuando John se sentó en la mesa de café junto a él. John se estiró y dejó un pedazo de periódico en el pecho de Sherlock. Después de un momento, Sherlock decidió reconocer la acción y leyó el artículo.

Es su profunda voz de barítono, dijo, “ _El afamado Omega, Victor Trevor Recibe Honores de la ONU._ ¿Porqué me estás dando esto?”

“No hay nada malo con… amar a Victor,” dijo John, notando un pequeño retuerzo en la compostura de Sherlock. “Nadie puede decirte con quién debes enamorarte y nadie te lo puede quitar.”

Sherlock sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, “John, yo no-”

“Nadie. Ni siquiera Mycroft, ni siquiera un millonario Alemán, y ni siquiera el mismo Victor,” presionó John. “Justo como tú no puedes hacer que deje de amarte.”

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y parecía luchar por encontrar una respuesta así que John continuó, “si esta amistad va a funcionar, significa algo de compromiso de tu parte.”

Sherlock se le quedó mirando con un poco de confusión. “Voy a salir en citas y sí, traeré hombres a casa de vez en cuando pero no puedes actuar como un cretino alfa territorial.”

Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo en respuesta pero pareció pensarlo mejor y asintió. “Bien,” dijo John secamente. “También vas a dejar de menospreciarme por mi género, preferiría que dejaras de menospreciarme del todo pero no pediré lo imposible.”

Después de un largo momento en silencio, Sherlock dijo débilmente, “¿significa que te quedarás?”

La cara de John se suavizó y contestó con una pequeña risa, “Sí, que Dios me ayude, me quedaré.”

Sherlock se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa acomodada en las comisuras de sus labios. Tentativamente, estiró una pálida mano y dijo, “John, necesito-”

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido cuando todo el apartamento se sacudió debido a una explosión.


	6. Chapter 6

Había veces en que el olor podía ser abrumador. Cuando la adrenalina de Sherlock estaba exaltada, emitía un aroma que impresionaba por su intensidad. Para John no era nada extraño toparse con las feromonas de los alfas y su aroma en tiempos de estrés, pero el de Sherlock era más pesado, más potente que cualquier otro que se hubiera encontrado. Parecía algo inapropiado que en lo que se estaba enfocando John por el momento, fuera en el aroma de Sherlock, mientras estaba tendido en el piso, Sherlock envolviéndolo de manera protectora, rodeados de vidrios rotos. Pero como sus oídos zumbaban y su cuerpo estaba entumecido por la impresión, recibía el pesado aroma del alfa como una grata distracción.

Después de haber sido testigo de incontables explosiones, John podía entender mentalmente lo que estaba sucediendo pero hacer que su cuerpo cooperara era otra cosa muy diferente. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para hacer que su boca se moviera, John dijo suavemente, “Sherlock, ¿qué ha pasado?”

Las palabras regresaron a Sherlock a poner atención y se levantó de encima de John, corriendo hacia la ventana para ver de dónde venía la explosión. John se quedó inmóvil en el piso, tratando de desvanecer la erección que se había aparecido en medio de todo. Después de unos momentos, se compuso lo suficiente para bajar a revisar a la Sra. Hudson.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, mientras John limpiaba y Sherlock puntualmente _no lo hacía,_ Mycroft ingresó a su apartamento sin la menor vacilación.

Estamos vivos, si esa era tu inquietud,” dijo Sherlock con desdén apenas encubierto. “Has cumplido con tu deber de hermano así que por favor no te sientas obligado a quedarte para el té.”

Mycroft se sacudió el rechazo y se sentó en el sillón de John como si el doctor no estuviera viéndolo afiladamente mientras recogía pedazos de cristal. “A pesar de lo mucho que me preocupa tu bienestar,” ronroneó Mycroft, ganando una burla de parte de John, “Estoy aquí para ofrecerte un caso, realmente.”

No me interesa,” contestó Sherlock sin dudar, ni siquiera apartando sus ojos del violín que había estado inspeccionado para ver si se había lastimado.

No tienes ningún caso por el momento y éste no debería ser tan difícil, sólo necesito a alguien que haga el trabajo a pie,” dijo Mycroft mientras sostenía un sobre que al parecer contenía los detalles del caso. Cuando Sherlock siguió ignorándolo, Mycroft ofreció el sobre hacia John y dijo, “Éste es un asunto de importancia nacional. Un empleado del gobierno se ha perdido junto con una USB que contenía planos de misiles secretos.”

Sherlock se mofó desdeñosamente, “Qué tonto de tu parte, dejar tus cosas fuera de lugar.”

Mycroft arrugó la nariz irritadamente y trató de pasarle el sobre a John nuevamente, quien todavía se negaba a participar. Con un suspiro de frustración, Mycroft dejó el sobre en la mesa de café, ajustó su saco, y se alejó no sin antes despedirse de John con una rara inclinación.

Después de que la puerta se cerró, Sherlock se quedó mirando si violín y parecía concentrarse en un pequeño rasguño en la parte de atrás. John dejó de barrer y se le quedó viendo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Cuando fue obvio que Sherlock no haría comentarios sobre su hermano, John habló, “¿No te da ni un poco de curiosidad saber en dónde ha estado Mycroft? Casi te mueres, y ni la Sra. Hudson, ni Greg ni yo pudimos ponernos en contacto con él para que te ayudara.”

Mycroft no es mi guardian,” respondió Sherlock secamente. Con apenas un rastro de ira, continuó, “no quiero su ayuda y no lo quiero en mi vida. No voy a preocuparme por sus idas y venidas.”

John suspiró y se sentó frente a Sherlock. Se inclinó, poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y empezó a hablar cuidadosamente, “eso es entendible, considerando lo que pasó con Victor. ¿Pero no es posible que tu hermano tratara de lastimarte de nuevo?”

John…” gimió Sherlock, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Me doy cuenta de que todavía estás enojado por lo de Victor dejándote, pero no ciegues de pensar que tu hermano puede estar tramando algo.”

¿Tramando algo? Por supuesto que lo está haciendo, siempre lo hace. Ese es su trabajo: complots, forzar, maniobrar, todo lo que sea en nombre del bien común. No voy a gastar mi tiempo ó el tuyo tratando de descifrar las acciones del Gobierno Británico,” dijo Sherlock. Después bajó su violín y finalmente miró a John, diciendo, “En cuando a Victor, no sabes nada acerca de él así que te ruego que dejes de asumir lo que sea sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros. Se acabó y lo superé hace mucho tiempo.”

Sabría algo de ello si me lo dijeras,” dijo John, aún herido de que Sherlock no lo considerara digno de conocer sobre el gran Victor Trevor.

Sherlock se adentró en los ojos de John, tratando de buscar algo detrás de sus palabras. En una voz suave, casi incierta, preguntó, “¿de _verdad_ quieres saber?”

 

Antes de que John pudiera contestar, el teléfono sonó y Sherlock pareció brincar ante la distracción. Sin demora se dirigieron a Scotland Yard y se encontraron en medio de una serie de asesinatos, rehenes y bombas de los que pondrían en vergüenza a los más notables terroristas.

Zapatos. Un rehén estaba sujeto a una bomba en una locación incógnita con un tiempo límite y el hombre detrás de todo había dejado sólo un par de zapatos como única pista. Sherlock parecía tan entusiasmado con el caso que se clavó examinando los viejos tenis. Cuando John caminó en el laboratorio, sonó su celular y para su deleite era Thomas, el joven marino que había conocido hace un par de semanas.

John caminó al otro lado del salón para contestar, mientras Sherlock no le prestaba atención. Mientras platicaba y coqueteaba con Thomas, quien se había vuelto impaciente esperando a que John lo llamara, John notó que Molly entraba con un nervioso Beta. Lo presentó como su novio y Sherlock apenas lo miró antes de decir, “Gay.”

John suspiró y le dijo a Thomas, “Mira, está ocurriendo algo. Te llamaré luego.”

Sin embargo, llegó muy tarde y Sherlock ya estaba presumiendo sus deducciones sobre el novio de Molly y ella correctamente, salió muy enfadada. John sólo pudo reprimir a Sherlock con, “Bien hecho, muy clásico.”

Sherlock pareció no escucharlo y continuó examinando la evidencia. Después de un momento de silencio, declaró, “Su cojera es falsa,” sin levantar la mirada del microscopio.

¿Qué?” preguntó John ante el comentario tan aleatorio.

El hombre del bar con el que estabas hablando,” dijo Sherlock con desdén, “su cojera es falsa.”

Piensas que también tiene una cojera psicosomática,” contestó John, sorprendido de que Sherlock no hubiera dicho nada antes. “Sí me dijo que estaba viendo a un terapeuta.”

No.” dijo Sherlock, fríamente. “No dije psicosomática, dije _falsa._ Estaba pretendiendo tener una cojera. Para qué, no lo sé. Ahora, si quieres mi opinión, yo-”

No, la verdad no quiero tu opinión,” respondió John, apenas conteniendo su ira. “Creo que dejé claro que te quería jodidamente fuera de mi vida amorosa.”

Sólo trataba de ayudar,” contestó Sherlock, suavemente, parecía realmente herido por el regaño. “¿no es más amable si te digo que…?”

¿Amable?” interrumpió John de nuevo. “No, eso no fue amable y más aún, lo que le dijiste a Molly no fue amable. Hay ciertas cosas que las personas no quieren que deduzcan, ¿jamás lo habías pensado?”

Muchas veces,” murmuró Sherlock.

No sé porqué lo dudo,”continuó John, elevando su tono de voz. “Básicamente implicaste que su novio se derretía por un alfa.”

No quería decir eso,” dijo Sherlock, se notaba en su cara que estaba lastimado. “Su comportamiento era extraño y era claro que estaba más interesado en mi que en Molly.”

Claro que pensarías eso,” dijo John en un gruñido. “Estás tan convencido de tu superioridad que piensas que todo Beta se muere de deseo por ti.”

Sherlock bajó la mirada y dejó caer los hombros mientras decía, “Tal vez no debí haber dicho nada.” 

Tal vez no,” estalló John. Después de un gran silencio, John cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Ver a Sherlock como un cachorro pateado lo hacía sentir tanto culpable como molesto al mismo tiempo. Temía haber sido muy duro, pero después de todas las cosas que Sherlock había dicho y hecho, no podía evitar sentirse manipulado.

En lugar de seguir con la discusión y enojarse más, John quería un momento para él mismo. Abrochó su chamarra y se dirigió a la puerta. Sherlock lo llamó, “¿A dónde vas? Tenemos un caso pendiente.” 

Fuera.” dijo John, más fuerte de lo necesario, “necesito un poco de aire.”

John caminó por la avenida y trató de calmar su furia en la brisa del clima invernal. Una vez que pudo respirar más calmado, sacó su celular y llamó a Thomas. El marino le contestó en el primer tono y John podía escuchar el viento correr en el fondo.

Disculpa lo de hace rato,” dijo John. “Tuve que salvar a mi compañero de si mismo de nuevo.”

Thomas se río. “¿A quién insultó esta vez?”

Una medico con un infortunado desliz por él,” John dijo sintiendo inmensa lástima por la chica, especialmente porque sabía lo que era sufrir por Sherlock Holmes. “Aparentemente a las chicas no les gusta cuando les dices que su novio es gay.”

No tienes que decírmelo,” dijo Thomas con una sonrisa. “Me di cuenta cuando mi hermana trajo a su prometido a casa para Navidad. Dijo que no me creía pero cancelaron la boda una semana después.”

¿Estás seguro de que no es porque eres demasiado atractivo?” dijo John, sonriendo.

¿Eso es lo que te pasó?” preguntó John. “¿Acaso eras tan derecho como una flecha hasta que aparecí en tu vida?”

John se río sonoramente, haciendo que los que pasaban lo miraran. “¿Eso te gustaría, cierto? Bueno, lamento decirte que las mujeres nunca tuvieron mi interés. ¿Podrás conciliarlo con tu ego?”

Sólo si aceptas tomar un trago,” dijo Thomas animadamente. “¿Qué tal mañana a la noche?”

Me encantaría,” dijo John, “pero las cosas están demasiado caóticas por el momento. Te llamaré cuando todo se calme.”

Está bien, pero me aseguraré de que lo cumplas,” dijo Thomas, sonando genuinamente decepcionado. John se despidió y colgó, vacilando sobre si debía regresar al laboratorio.

De hecho, John estaba severamente tentado a abandonar todo, Sherlock, el caso, pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Estaba muy involucrado y no importaba cuantas veces Sherlock insultara a los Betas, John se quedaría a su lado y pelearía. Cuando estaba con Sherlock, estaba de regreso en el campo de batalla, vivo en una forma que ni siquiera el sexo en celo de omega podía tocar. Si Sherlock era una droga, entonces John era un adicto.

Nunca se había sentido tan apegado a un alfa antes y lo asustaba. Lo asustaba tanto que quería escapar y regresar a su aburrida vida después del ejercito, tal vez podría unirse a Thomas, y olvidar que había conocido al desquiciado detective. Pero sabía muy dentro que sin duda el juego había comenzado y Sherlock lo necesitaría antes del final. Así que, John se compuso y regresó al laboratorio.

Al final, terminaron resolviendo cuatro de las _semillas,_ como Sherlock las llamaba, y salvado a tres rehenes.

1\. Carl Powers, el incipiente Alfa con la crema de eccema que había sido uno de los primeros casos de Sherlock.

2\. Ian Monkford, un alfa que había falsificado su propia muerte con la ayuda de una agencia de renta de autos.

3\. Connie Price, la mujer con el hermano Omega, como había proclamado frecuentemente en su programa de televisión y había muerto por el viejo crimen de amenazar a un Omega. Tal vez había tenido uniones anteriores, obeso, viejo y muy apegado a su gato sin pelo pero todavía era un Omega y aparentemente merecía matar por él.

4\. Alex Woodbridge, un Beta guardia de seguridad con amor por la astronomía que resultó ser un obstáculo para los que trataban de lograr el mayor fraude artístico de la historia.

***

_Fuera._

_“¡Sólo quiero hablar con él!”_

_“Bueno, no está interesado. Ahora vete.”_

_“Sr. Watson, por favor, ¡Yo lo amo!”_

_“No, no es cierto. Sólo lo deseas. Lárgate antes de que llame a los policías.”_

_“¡Esto no es justo! ¡John es MÍO! ¡Lo he reclamado, debe unirse conmigo!”_

_“Esas son tus hormonas hablando. Vete y olvídate de que esto pasó.”_

_“¡Estúpidos Betas! ¡No tienen idea de lo que es el amor verdadero! ¡Regresaré! ¿Me oyes, John? Regresaré por ti, ¡no puede separarnos por siempre!”_

_“…”_

_“Gracias, Papá.”_

_“Te conseguiré un arma y aprenderás a disparar.”_

_“Papá, no creo que sea…”_

_“No fue una sugerencia.”_

 

***

 

Asesinado. Andrew West había sido asesinado y su cuerpo había sido depositado sobre un tren y arrastrado como un montón de basura. Cuando levantó la vista de las vías, John no estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Sherlock observándolo, con una pequeña y extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que piensas,” dijo Sherlock mientras se acercaba. “Mycroft no pensó que podrías resolverlo. De hecho le sorprendió mucho que te diera el caso. Seguía diciendo lo importante que era que yo lo resolviera.”

¿Entonces, porqué no lo hiciste?” dijo John, tratando de no sonreír en la escena del crimen.

¿Y colaborar con mi hermano?” se mofó Sherlock.

John no pudo evitar sonreír ante la petulancia de Sherlock y el detective se le unió, tal vez dándose cuenta de lo ridículo de su terca actitud.

Entonces, Dr. Watson, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora?” preguntó Sherlock, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

El que iba a ser su cuñado,” dijo John, mientras ya caminaba al lado de su amigo.

John sentía el más raro de los impulso de tomar la mano de Sherlock. aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, estaba muy orgulloso de Sherlock y nunca lo había visto más hermoso que cuando resolvía estos casos. Más aún, Sherlock parecía casi feliz; había sangre en el aire y una mente criminal por atrapar.

Sin contar el incidente con Molly en el laboratorio, Sherlock se había comportado lo mejor posible si no fuera por la ridícula fuerza de sus feromonas, ni siquiera parecería un Alfa. John se preguntaba si de verdad había cambiado o si la complejidad del caso levantaba su ánimo. Desesperadamente, esperaba que fuera lo primero y la pequeña flama de esperanza que todavía tenía brillaba más fuerte sin su permiso.

Sin gustarle cómo lo traicionaba su cuerpo y su mente divagaba cuando no debía, John decidió que había pasado mucho tiempo con Sherlock y llamó a Thomas una vez que recuperaron los planos.

 

¿Vas a salir?” preguntó Sherlock sin apartar su mirada de la televisión. Se sentaba con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho, envuelto en su abrigo pues todavía faltaba reparar las ventanas. John vaciló en su respuesta. Sabía que no había nada malo en tener una cita y Sherlock no tenía derecho a sentirse celoso, pero su corazón seguía doliendo con culpa.

Voy a tomar un trago con Thomas,” dijo John lo más casual posible. “Ya no tenemos leche, compraré de regreso.”

No,” dijo Sherlock, su tono bajo y aburrido, “yo la traeré.”

¿Estás seguro?” preguntó John, esperando que Sherlock se quejara o se negara. “También necesitamos frijoles.”

No hay problemas,” contestó Sherlock, soltando una sonrisa forzada. “Sal, diviértete.”

De todos modos, John lo dudó. “Sherlock, estás seguro--”

Ve,” dijo Sherlock, exasperado, “se terminó, descansa.”  
Finalmente, John giró y se fue mientras Sherlock seguía viendo la pantalla de televisión.

***

Debo admitir, que me sorprendió que llamaras.” Dijo Thomas animadamente mientras se sentaban al fondo de un bar tranquilo. “Pensé que seguramente estabas involucrado con tu compañero de cuartos.”

No,” dijo John, probablemente más rápido de lo necesario, “sólo somos amigos.”

¿De verdad?” preguntó Thomas, buscando en la cara de John algún rastro de duda.

John vaciló y consideró mentirle pero decidió decir la verdad, “hubo algo entre nosotros, pero se ha terminado completamente. Nunca podríamos ser pareja.”

Thomas lo miró un poco más y entonces sonrió ampliamente. “Bien,” dijo tomando un trago de su cerveza. “Eso lo hace más fácil.”

John tomó un largo trago de su bebida y asintió mareadamente. El alcohol estaba teniendo efecto rápidamente. John suponía que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba. Después de un momento, algo raro se le ocurrió y preguntó, “¿Qué es más fácil?”

Me temo que no he sido enteramente honesto contigo,” dijo Thomas con falso arrepentimiento. “De verdad salvaste mi vida, por eso es por lo que sobrevivirás a esto, pero las próximas horas van a ser bastante pesadas.”

La abrumada y recientemente nublada mente de John luchaba por mantenerse al tanto mientras balbuceó, “Thomas, ¿De qué hablas?”

No soy Thomas,” dijo el hombre mientras acostaba a John gentilmente sobre la banca. “Me llamo Sebastian.”

 

***

Te di mi número, pero nunca llamaste,” ronroneó la tentadora voz detrás de las sombras. Pronto emergió en un inmaculado traje a su medida que apenas lo dejaba reconocible como el deprimente Beta de la ocasión anterior. Tan sorprendido como estaba John, Sherlock parecía tan impresionado que John supo que se estaba perdiendo algo.

Fue hasta que el pequeño hombre pasó a su lado que algo que estaba encerrado muy dentro de John se tambaleó. No era que los Omegas pudieran olerse entre ellos como los Alfas, pero podían más o menos sentirse y reconocerse. Viendo que Jim era casi de la misma edad que Sherlock, probablemente el detective estaba abrumado por las feromonas que emanaba el criminal.

El brazo de Sherlock que recién estaba sosteniendo la memoria USB se había dejado caer plácidamente a su costado y su cara había perdido toda su rigidez anterior. Jim sonrió malévolamente y pasó al lado de John como si ni siquiera tuviera una bomba pegada al pecho.

Vaya, _esto_ si es algo inesperado, ¿no es cierto Sherlock?” Jim sonrió arrogantemente. “Ya nadie es lo que parece.” Ante eso, Jim miró a John con un rastro de conocer su secreto. John tuvo que ocupar cada gramo de autocontrol que tenía para no dejarse provocar.

Cuando Jim estaba al lado de Sherlock, se estiró y suavemente le quitó el disco de la mano. “Déjame ver lo que me trajiste,” incitó Jim. “Usualmente los alfas me traen flores pero debo admitir que los planes secretos de un misil son mucho mejores.”

Mientras Jim canturreaba sobre como había patrocinado al taxista y asesinado a Carl Powers, el estómago de John se hacia nudos. Todo había sido un enfermo gesto romántico del tipo que Sherlock encontraría adulador. De verdad eran perfectos el uno para el otro, destinados a luchar y complotear juntos el resto de sus vidas. Lo que fuera que hubiera atraído a Sherlock sobre Victor Trevor no sería nada comparado con la complejidad de Jim Moriarty, el único consultor criminal del mundo.

Cuando terminó su alocado discurso de villano, posó su mano seductivamente en el pecho de Sherlock y sonrió mientras decía, “Nuestra unión sería rival contra todo el mundo, ¿Que dices si dejamos a tu mascota beta y nos vamos juntos?”

John no pudo evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por el dolor que sentía en el corazón. No tenía sentido, se suponía que había mostrado su superioridad emocional y lo había superado, pero cada instinto de su cuerpo quería correr y arrancar la huesuda mano de Jim fuera de su Sherlock. Lo único que lo detenía eran los veinte kilos de explosivos y el láser de escopeta que lo haría estallar.

El corazón de John se quedó en su garganta cuando Sherlock abrió la boca para hablar. Miro intensamente a Jim a los ojos y resueltamente dijo, “No.” 

Le tomó un segundo para entender la palabra pero cuando lo hizo, Jim y John dijeron al mismo tiempo, exclamando, “¿Qué?” en unísono.

Tomaste rehén a John,” dijo Sherlock con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados, exponiendo irá apenas contenida, “Probablemente fue un buen movimiento de tu parte pues si eso te hubiera disparado a primera vista.” 

Con la impresión del momento desvanecida, la máscara de Jim regresó a su lugar y tomando las palabras de Sherlock calculó su siguiente movimiento. Finalmente, una odiosa sonrisa llenó sus labios y se río suavemente, “Alardeas mejor de lo que pensé. Sin embargo, hay algo que no puedes cambiar.”

Jim procedió a extender la mano y sujetar los genitales de Sherlock con una mano. Sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad cuando falló en encontrar la mínima muestra de excitación. Sherlock tomó ventaja del momento de confusión y tomando fuertemente la muñeca de Jim lo acercó, sus narices casi tocándose. Con su otra mano, sacó la pistola de John y la presionó junto a la cabeza de Jim.

Déjame explicarlo para que lo entiendas,” gruñó Sherlock. “Tú. Me. Repugnas.”

En lo que tarda un parpadeo, una docena de láseres aparecieron en el cuerpo de Sherlock y John asumió que también en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Sherlock pareció no darse cuenta o no importarle mientras seguía en su disputa visual con Moriarty. De todas las maneras de morir, tener una bomba pegada mientras veía una disputa a la Mexicana no era una que John jamás hubiera imaginado, sin embargo por la manera en la que los dos _genios_ se miraban, era una creciente posibilidad.

Jim no parecía ni remotamente asustado por la pistola en su cabeza y en lugar de eso miraba a Sherlock con una tentadora sonrisa. Justo cuando John pudo ver que los músculos de la mano de Sherlock empezaban a temblar, el silencio fue interrumpido por un molestamente ruidoso celular con el tono de _Dios Salve a la Reina._ Moriarty volteó los ojos y preguntó con burlón arrepentimiento, “¿Te importa si contesto?”

Por favor,” dijo Sherlock sin bajar el arma. 

Jim dio un paso atrás y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su saco, contestando con un agudo, “¿Qué?”  
No, creo que es un poco tarde para eso,” habló Moriarty con quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado. “¿Porqué debería seguir confiando en alguna de tus ofertas?”

Moriarty estaba silencioso mientras escuchaba, sus ojos llenos de furia. “Bien, pero si eso no funciona, lo desollaré y haré zapatas con lo que quede de él.”

Después de regresar el celular a su bolsillo, su arrogante sonrisa regreso a su rostro como si no hubiera querido matar a nadie justo antes, dijo, “Parece que hoy no es el día en que moriremos.”

Entonces Jim giró en sus talones y avanzó hacia la salida, diciendo con un agudísimo tono de burla, “Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, mi querido Holmes.”

Justo antes de salir por la puerta, Moriarty agitó su mano y los láseres desaparecieron de John y de Sherlock. Después de un largo minuto de silencio, Sherlock finalmente bajó su arma y corrió hacia John, arrancando el abrigo de explosivos de su cuerpo. La cabeza de John resonaba tan duro que apenas podía distinguir que Sherlock le preguntaba frenéticamente si estaba bien. 

De manera distante, John observó mientras Sherlock empujaba la bomba al otro lado del cuarto y corriendo a revisar las salidas. Justo cuando sus rodillas empezaban a ceder por la pérdida de adrenalina y emoción se encontró fuertemente abrazado contra el firme cuerpo de Sherlock. El detective estaba prácticamente temblando mientras murmuraba en el cabello de John, “¿Te hizo daño?”

John, con la cara presionada en el pecho de Sherlock, sólo pudo responder, “mhmmh, bien.”

Sin embargo, Sherlock parecía no haberlo escuchado y seguía diciendo, “¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? Debí haberlo visto, debí haber estado listo, yo..”

John gobernó su impresión lo suficiente para apartarse y sujetarlo de los hombros. Mirando directamente en los ojos llenos de pánico del detective, John dijo lentamente, “Estoy bien.”

Los frenéticos respiros de Sherlock finalmente empezaron a calmarse y su expresión se centró en John. Se inclinó y encontró la boca de John en un beso dolorosamente dulce. Esta vez no había ninguna lengua impuesta o manos posesivas apretando fuertemente, en su lugar se sentía como si Sherlock lo arropara en sus brazos, con miedo de lastimarlo.

Cuando se separaron, John miró alrededor y dijo, “Sherlock, no podemos hacer esto aquí.”

Sherlock apretó sus manos en los hombros de John y suplicó, “No hay razón para que creas en mi y no te pido que olvides, pero por favor quiero que sepas que ya no tengo miedo. No me lastimarás, sé que no lo harás, eres diferente a él. Seré bueno contigo, seremos buenos juntos.”

No, me refiero a que no podemos hacer esto _aquí,_ ” John sugirió al gran cuarto con la piscina. “¿Recuerdas? láser, bombas, psicópatas. Llamemos al escuadrón anti-bombas y vayamos a casa.”

Ante eso, Sherlock finalmente empezó a regresar a la realidad y la mirada frenética en su cara se suavizó a su intensidad normal mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto y evaluaba la situación. John se estiró y retiró la pistola de la mano de Sherlock como si éste hubiera olvidado que la tenía ahí. Después la colocó en su cinturón, sacó su celular y llamó a Lestrade mientras caminaba a la salida. 

Antes de haber avanzado tres pasos, Sherlock estaba a su lado y tomando su mano con una desconcertante desesperación a la que John no sabía cómo procesar.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock sintió el dolor en su tobillo antes de saber qué estaba pasando. Cuando miró hacia abajo, se sorprendió de encontrar a un pequeño, perro blanco pegando a su pierna, que no quería soltarla. Mientras gritaba y trataba de sacudírselo, escuchó unas carcajadas alrededor. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver a su audiencia, se encontró con la cara sonriente del hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto.

“Creo que le gustas,” dijo el joven, todavía riéndose. Sus altas mejillas se acentuaban con un pequeño sonrojo de la brisa de otoño y un pequeño cúmulo de rizos rubios cubrían su frente.

“¿Debería estar halagado?” dijo Sherlock, el dolor casi se le había olvidado mientras miraba sin pestañear.

“Oh, definitivamente. Vivian tienen un gusto distintivo, sólo muerde a aquellos de perfecta crianza,” dijo el joven mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para que Sherlock lo pudiera oler.

El aroma era sobrecogedor. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un omega sin unir excepto por el día en que el hijo del valet había tenido su primer celo de forma inesperada mientras jugaba con Sherlock. Fue antes de que Sherlock se desarrollara como un alfa y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que llegó Mycroft y se interpuso entre ellos mientras llamaba al padre del niño.

“El nombre es Victor Trevor.” Después silbó hacia el perro quien dejó de morder inmediatamente y brincó a sus brazos. Victor la acarició con cariño y dijo, “Ella es ‘Las Violetas son Azules en Primavera hija de Expedición en la Tundra, campeona dos años consecutivos en Westminster.’ Le digo Vivian para abreviar.”

“Un espécimen impresionante,” dijo Sherlock, sacando un pañuelo para envolver sobre su pierna sangrante.

“Sin duda lo es. Es un regalo de mi abuela por mi vigésimo cumpleaños,” dijo Victor con Orgullo. Pero con repentina preocupación se inclinó para inspeccionar la herida. “¿Oh, acaso estás herido terriblemente?”

“No, realmente no es nada,” mintió Sherlock mientras se acomodaba el pantalón.

“Bien,” sonrió cálidamente Victor. “Pudo haber sido terriblemente vergonzoso que te lastimara un perro tan pequeño.”

Sherlock apenas podía gesticular con la boca abierta mientras su cerebro manejaba la presencia de un omega. Antes de que pudiera decir algo por respuesta, Victor inclinó su cabeza a un lado y preguntó, “¿Tocas algún instrumento?”

“¿Disculpa?”

“¿Tocas algún instrumento musical?”

“Em, el violín,” tartamudeó Sherlock.

“Elegante, clásico. Si hubieras dicho trombón, me hubiera marchado,” dijo Victor con otra carcajada. “¿Eres competente en ello?”

“Mucho.”

“Bien, nada peor que la mediocridad. Me gustaría escucharte tocar. ¿Vives en el campus?”

“Sí,” dijo Sherlock nerviosamente y señaló en la dirección general de su dormitorio, “pero voy camino a clase.”

Victor giró los ojos. “No seas aburrido. Muéstrame tu cuarto. Asumo que hay una sección común donde Vivian puede sentarse. ¿Tienes compañero de habitación?”

“No, vivo solo. Disculpa, ¿qué es lo que quieres?”

“¿No me escuchaste? Enséñame. Tu. Cuarto,” dijo Victor, ya irritado.

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza tratando de recuperar la compostura y giró hacia la parte de residencias.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, Victor miró alrededor del cuarto y frunció el ceño, “Qué acomodo más austero. Hablaré con los encargados y veré si puedo conseguirte algo más lindo pero supongo que esto tendrá que bastar mientras tanto. Ahora se un buen hombre y lleva a Vivian al área común de abajo y déjala en el sofá. ”

Sin siquiera dar una respuesta, Sherlock se encontró con los brazos llenos de poodle mientras salía del cuarto.

Cuando regresó, su corazón casi se para mientras veía a Victor desnudo, recostado en su cama.

“No tienes lubricante,” dijo Victor acusadoramente. “Cielo santo, ¿no eres virgen o si?”

Sherlock sólo pudo sonrojarse en respuesta y trató de no mirar directamente a Victor. El joven omega giró los ojos y miró alrededor, diciendo, “qué tedioso. ¿Tendrás un poco de loción? De preferencia sin aroma.”

Trastabillando, Sherlock extrajo una botella de su cajón y se la pasó a Victor quien inmediatamente la devolvió, “Tú me preparas. Tienes que ser muy metódico pues yo sólo me lubrico en mis ciclos de celo.”

Sherlock roció sus dedos despistadamente con loción y empezó a presionarlos en la ajustada entrada de Victor. El omega silbó de dolor y pateó el hombro de Sherlock, diciendo, “Con cuidado, esto requiere finesa.”

Las manos de Sherlock estaban prácticamente temblando con una sobrecarga de sensaciones pero consiguió introducir gentilmente un dedo. Sin embargo, apenas llevaba 30 segundos dentro antes de que Victor apartara su mano y dijera, “¡Demonios! Eres pésimo en esto. Sólo déjame hacerlo.”

Sherlock se sentó y observó maravillado cómo Victor se preparaba, su entrada abriéndose obscenamente para dejar paso a esos finos dedos. Cuando el joven se sintió listo, se apoyó en sus codos y suspiró mientras miraba a Sherlock, que seguía completamente vestido.

“Esto no va a funcionar a menos que te desvistas.”

“Claro, sólo deja…” Tropezaba Sherlock mientras se quitaba la ropa torpemente.

Cuando finalmente estuvo desnudo, se sentó nerviosamente en la cama y se estiró un poco para tocar a Victor, quien lo miraba entretenido con una pequeña sonrisa. Su piel era tan suave de lo que Sherlock se imaginó y y sintió como le mandaba oleadas de excitación aun más grandes que su aroma. Con otro suspiro impaciente, Victor se sentó y tomó la temblorosa mano de Sherlock con la suya.

“¿De verdad es tu primera vez, cierto?” preguntó Victor suavemente.

Sherlock asintió, sin mirar a los ojos al omega. Victor se estiró u y tomó la cara de Sherlock para atraerlo en un suave beso. Entonces dejó pequeños besos en la quijada de Sherlock hasta que llegó a su oreja y susurró, “No hay porqué ponerse nervioso. Me encargaré de todo, sólo recuéstate.”

Cuando Sherlock se acostó, Victor lo sometió y empezó a acariciar su pene con loción. Una vez que estuvo dolorosamente duro, Victor descendió en su erección y Sherlock se quedó sin aire ante la ajustada y ardiente sensación que lo envolvía. Victor gimió y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Sherlock mientras se movía lentamente.

Sherlock se corrió en menos de dos minutos pero permaneció erecto, muy para el deleite de Victor. En total, se vino cuatro veces esa tarde y Victor dos veces. Una vez que estuvieron totalmente exhaustos, Victor se enrolló en el pecho de Sherlock y deslizó sus dedos suavemente sobre su piel mientras hablaba, “Seremos buenos juntos. Eres inusual, no como los otros alfas. No soporto a la gente aburrida.”

\------------------------------------------------

 

_“Cambiaste tu carrera.”_

_“¿Cómo supiste?”_

_“No es importante. ¿Porqué la cambiaste? Pensé que habíamos acordado en que Leyes era mejor para ti.”_

_“Estoy más interesado en estudios forenses.”_

_“No eso de nuevo. Estudiarás leyes. Llamé a Mycroft y lo cambió por ti.”_

\-------------------------------------------

 

_“No me gusta ese asunto tuyo de resolver crímenes. Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera cobras salario. La gente piensa que tienes un extraño fetiche.”_

_“No me importa lo que piense la gente.”_

_“Bueno, pues deberías porque no quiero que me vean saliendo con un fenómeno. Oh, sí, fenómeno, así es como te dicen. ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir? Ahora deja de ser tan jodidamente extraño y vístete para la cena. Esta vez usa corbata y la camisa con las mangas francesas, las otras son muy vulgares.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

_“¿Qué fue eso, Sherlock?”_

_“¿A qué te refieres?”_

_“Ese tipo me estaba cortejando y ni siquiera te inmutaste.”_

_“¿Quieres que me pelee sólo porque alguien te estaba hablando?”_

_“ Eres un Alfa y es tu trabajo defender mi honor. Soy un omega y los hombres siempre trataran de robarme y es tu trabajo demostrar tu dominio.”_

_“Esos son rituales ridículos, anticuados y no formaré parte de ellos.”_

_“Eres patético.”_

\--------------------------

 

_“ Feliz cumpleaños, Victor.”_

_“ ¿Qué me trajiste?”_

_“Lo compré durante mi viaje a Escocia.”_

_“¿Un suéter?”_

_“Está hecho a mano por una mujer que ha sido-”_

_“ ¿Me compraste un suéter? ¡Qué demonios!”_

_“¿No te gusta?”_

_“¿Parezco el tipo de hombre que usaría un jodido suéter?”_

\--------------------------------------------------

 

_“Dime lo que quieres, Sherlock. Quiero escuchar que lo digas.”_

_“ Te quiero a ti.”_

_“Lo sé, querido, pero dime -cómo- me quieres.”_

_“Te quiero adentro de mi.”_

_“ ¿Qué?”_

_“Quiero que me tomes, aquí y ahora.”_

_“Sherlock… eso es asqueroso. Eres un alfa, no te pones de ese lado. No puedo creer que me pidieras algo así. Tal vez de verdad eres sólo un fenómeno.”_

_“¿A dónde vas?”_

_“Fuera. Necesito tomar aire.”_

\---------------------------------------

_“Sherlock, entraré en celo en un par de semanas y necesitamos unirnos antes de que mi mamá cumpla 50.”_

_“¿50? Pero si no se ve ni de 65.”_

_“Basta.”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Siempre de que trato de hablar de unirnos, cambias el tema.”_

_“Tal vez no deberíamos apresurarnos.”_

_“ ¿Apresurarnos? Sherlock, hemos estado juntos durante cinco meses. Espera, ¿es por eso que te fuiste de la ciudad de repente durante mi último celo? No quieres unirte conmigo, ¿verdad?”_

_“…”_

_“¡Di algo! ¡Juro que amas más a ese estúpido violín que a mi!”_

_“¿Qué haces? ¡Baja eso!”_

_“Listo, ahora no tengo que escuchar tu jodida música todo el tiempo.”_

 

\------------------------------

_“¿Cuándo van a unirse?”_

_“No lo hemos discutido.”_

_“La gente empieza a hablar.”_

_“La gente casi no hace otra cosa.”_

_“ Sherlock, es enserio. Siendo un Alfa, y más aún, un Holmes, es de lo más importante que te unas. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será que otro Omega se interese en ti?”_

_“¿Qué hay de ti, Mycroft? Eres un Alfa y el hermano mayor así que ¿no debería ser tuya la carga de tener que unirse?”_

_“Apenas soy un mero empleado del gobierno y ya estoy en mis 30’s, creo que ese barco ya ha zarpado. Eso sólo hace más importante que te unas y pronto. Mami se está impacientando.”_

_“Mami tendrá que aprender a vivir con la decepción.”_

_“Ya lo ha hecho.”_

\-------------------------------------

_“¿Qué piensas del alemán?”_

_“Está teniendo un romance con su secretaria.”_

_“ No él, su hijo.”_

_“Es un simplón.”_

_“Sí, pero es rico.”_

_“Su padre es rico.”_

_“Es lo mismo. Viste cómo está deteriorando su salud, la compañía será de Gunter en menos de una década.”_

_“Y lo arruinará hasta el fondo si se le da un poco de poder real.”_

_“Lo dudo, pues yo manejaré las cosas por él.”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Te estoy dejando, Sherlock. Has tenido tu oportunidad y francamente estoy harto de todo. Pensé que sólo eras excéntrico, pero entre más te conozco, más veo lo fenómeno que eres. Siempre estarás solo porque eres un patético raro y la peor excusa de un Alfa que jamás he conocido. Gunter puede ser un idiota pero al menos será lo suficientemente hombre para darme lo que necesito. No puedo creer que siquiera me molesté en pensar que valías la pena.”_

\----------------------------------

 

Sherlock miró a través del microscopio como si al esperar lo suficiente, los resultados cambiarían. No podía creerlo: John era un omega. Todo acerca del hombre gritaba Beta desde su ropa hasta su personalidad y su manera de comportarse. Claro, era inteligente, más que la gente promedio, pero Sherlock encontraba que la diferencia en inteligencia entre Betas y Omegas era apenas discernible. Era bajo pero para nada era delicado, lo que seguro se debía a sus años en ele ejército. Esa era otra interrogante: ¿porqué razón un omega sería voluntario para el ejército, especialmente cuando era un médico tan talentoso?

Ni en un millón de años habría Sherlock adivinado que John podría ser un omega. No fue hasta que estuvieron teniendo sexo que se dio cuenta. Se dice que el olfato es el sentido más relacionado con la memoria y cuando las feromonas de John se liberaron durante el orgasmo, Sherlock fue asaltado por un terrible y dulce aroma que no había experimentado por quince años. Después de que hubo terminado, John se quedó dormido rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero Sherlock se sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

No podía ser. Su John, su perfecto, adorable beta John era de hecho un Omega. El sólo pensar que John le había mentido, lo había lastimado, humillado, era mucho más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. John había sido todo lo que él jamás hubiera deseado y el pensar que era similar a Victor era suficiente para que quisiera regresar a las agujas. Apresuradamente, Sherlock necesitaba asegurarse de que se estaba equivocando, de que su nariz lo traicionaba.

Después recordó la insistencia de John en que hubiera bloqueadores para Omegas y fue a buscar dentro de su baño. Había una botella de aspirinas pero nada inusual en ella. Al lado estaba una botella de vitaminas pero las pastillas eran comunes, no de las que se producen de manera masiva. Sherlock tomó una de las pastillas y la bajó hacia el microscopio. Tendría que hacer varios estudios para saber qué era lo que había en ellas, pero definitivamente no era nada que hubiera visto antes.

Mycroft, como siempre, el gran hermano, había preparado para Sherlock una carpeta sobre John cuando recién se había mudado con él, pero Sherlock nunca la había revisado. No veía el punto porque podía leer la vida de John en minutos después de conocerlo y porque nunca aceptaba regalos de su hermano. Revisando entre los papeles, Sherlock finalmente encontró un documento que decía: Dr. Andrew Watson, el padre de John era un investigador bio-químico. Probablemente John había estado bajo supresores desde que era adolescente. De hecho, Sherlock aventuraba que nadie, excepto quizás su hermana, sabía que era un Omega.

Desde que había conocido a Victor, Sherlock había investigado obsesivamente a los omegas tratando de encontrar alguna razón para su existencia. Nada en ellos tenía sentido: los ciclos de celo, las feromonas, el proceso de unión, todo sin la habilidad de poder tener hijos. Después estaba el efecto que tenían en los Alfas y que era espeluznante en su intensidad. Sherlock nunca se había sentido tan débil, tan estúpido como cuando estaba cerca de Victor, y el omega nunca vaciló en utilizar esto a su ventaja.

Cuando Victor finalmente lo había dejado, pensó que finalmente era libre pero el odio a si mismo nunca se detuvo. Por años, una ebriedad química era la única cosa que despejaba el odio. No ayudaba que Victor le mandara cada nuevo artículo que se imprimía sobre su extraordinaria vida. Sherlock los guardaba pero sólo como un recordatorio de la persona que había plantado tanta repulsión en él. Cuando se sentía débil, Sherlock sacaría la carpeta y leería las historias para recordarse que la avaricia de Victor y su vanidad era lo que se ocultaba bajo la caridad. Ayudaba saber que él no era el único que caía en la fachada del omega.

Eventualmente, Sherlock guardó la carpeta, se bañó, se cambió, y continuó mirando el microscopio mientras esperaba a que John despertara. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad mantener una expresión pasiva mientras forzaba a John a odiarlo. Pensó que no habría nada mejor que regresar a la soledad, pero no pudo haber imaginado lo que le haría la ausencia de John.

\-------------------------------------

El aroma era inconfundible, e agudo, dulce sabor que cubría todas las otras sensaciones y aminoraba la velocidad de su mente hasta arrastrarse. Moriarty era un omega y Sherlock lo había pasado por alto justo como le había pasado con John. John. Tal vez fuera un omega pero seguía siendo el perfecto, maravilloso hombre que Sherlock había visto cuando se conocieron. Honestamente ya no le interesaba que John hubiera mentido, entendía la necesidad y aún respetaba la dedicación que debió haberle tomado.

Pero John estaba en peligro. El _consultor criminal_ había tenido la audacia no sólo de amenazar la vida de John sino de incitar a Sherlock a unirse con él. Si John hubiera salido lastimado de alguna forma, Sherlock hubiera usado todos los recursos para cazar a Moriarty y destruir todo lo que había construido. Ya sabía que no podría vivir sin John y no dejaría que se lo quitaran sin pelear.

Mientras se erguía en la pequeña lucha con Moriarty, hubo un momento de duda en el que miró los ojos del criminal y vio un relámpago de locura, un psicópata sin límites de verdad. su manó comenzó a temblar mientras se daba cuenta de que este hombre no se retractaría y no sólo terminaría con su vida sino también con la de John. Nunca había estado más agradecido de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por el timbre de un teléfono.

Tan bizarramente como había aparecido, Moriarty los había dejado y la mente de Sherlock voló en pánico. Su único deseo era abrazar a John a salvo, en sus brazos, John que lo amaba y quería que fuera feliz. Si le tomaba el resto de su vida, se proponía convencer a John de que él también lo amaba.

Al final, hicieron una llamada anónima a la policía notificándoles de la bomba y tomaron un taxi a casa. Una vez más estaban en el cuarto de John, el doctor sentado con su espalda en la cabecera y Sherlock con su cabeza entre las piernas de John, succionándolo y acariciándolo con abandono. Sherlock había encontrado su próstata rápidamente y masajeaba la glándula mientras engullía a John tan profundamente como le era posible. John que estaba en el punto de murmullos incoherentes y gemidos, empezó a decir palabras, “Sherlock… No soy…. No soy… un Beta.”

La última parte racional de la mente de Sherlock empezó a alarmarse de que John estuviera a punto de decirle la verdad. Escucharlo de verdad de John habría sido demasiado. Sherlock sabía que la realidad saldría eventualmente y tendrían que lidiar con ella, pero quería retrasarlo tanto como le fuera posible.

Antes de que John pudiera decir algo más, Sherlock sacó sus dedos y lo recostó sobre su espalda. Cuando introdujo su miembro dentro, John gimió sonoramente y se aferró a la vida. Siempre de que trataba de decir algo, Sherlock lo besaba profundamente, casi rogándole que dejara de ser honesto. Habría un tiempo para la honestidad pero en ese momento todo lo que Sherlock quería era a John, no un omega ocultándose como beta, sólo su maravilloso y perfecto John.

John envolvió la cintura de Sherlock ajustadamente con sus piernas y pasó sus manos por su espalda. Sherlock se lo cogió con abandono, con cada embestida en su cuerpo sentía que se caían todas las paredes que había pasado tanto tiempo construyendo. Cuando sintió que estaba próximo a correrse, se inclinó sobre sus cuerpos y empezó a jalársela a John. Se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo y Sherlock se envolvió en el cuerpo de John, sin querer soltarlo jamás.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando John despertó, se encontró envuelto en las extremidades de un pulpo. El cuerpo era tibio y olía delicioso, pero por mucho que quisiera quedarse en cama, su vejiga tenía otros panes. Cuando trató de moverse, Sherlock apretó su agarre y gimió, todavía dormida. John suspiró cariñosamente y besó su frente, murmurando palabras reconfortantes, y en un movimiento fluido, insertó una almohada en los brazos de Sherlock y salió de la cama. Era una maniobra que se había visto forzado a perfeccionar a través de los años puesto que no era ajeno a los compañeros de cama que fueran empalagosos.

Afortunadamente Sherlock cayó en la trampa y apretó la almohada contra su pecho sin despertar. Mientras la luz de una mañana que termina entraba en la habitación, John miró la delgada figura de Sherlock y esa cara tan joven, agradecido de que ambos siguieran juntos y con vida. Hubo un instante la noche anterior en la que de verdad pensó que estaba a punto de morir y Sherlock con él, pero habían sobrevivido y John quería hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos. De hecho, había estado en tal delirio del alivio de estar vivos y abrumado con las feromonas de Sherlock que había intentado varias veces decirle a Sherlock la verdad acerca de si mismo. Afortunadamente, Sherlock no estaba de humor para pláticas y lo siguió silenciando con su lengua.

Su lengua. John sonrió ante la memoria. Siempre supo que Sherlock tenía un don para discursos elocuentes pero no tenía idea de que el detective era capaz de hacer algo tan talentoso con su lengua. Con el tiempo, John había estado con algunos amantes increíblemente apasionados pero nunca había tenido tal respuesta con ellos como la noche anterior. Su cuerpo dolía, todavía ajustándose después de haber tomado repetidamente la considerable talla de Sherlock, pero se sentía cómodo a su manera y era algo a lo que John podría acostumbrarse.

Después de bañarse, se puso unos pantalones y una bata, y tomando su píldora, John se encamino escaleras abajo para encender la tetera. Mientras sacaba su taza y esperaba a que el agua hirviera, se sobresaltó de escuchar una voz que venía de la sala, “El mío lo tomaré con azúcar y crema.”

John giró y apretó el pecho. Una vez que hubo recuperado su respiración, soltó en respuesta, “Mycroft, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?”

“Tu portera me dejó entrar,” dijo Mycroft, un brillo de asombro en sus ojos. “Leí en el sitio web de Sherlock que el asesino de Andrew West había sido encontrado. Estoy aquí para recuperar los planos.”

“Por supuesto,” dijo John. Había pensado en preguntarle a Sherlock si le había dado un disco falso a Moriarty pero había tenido otras cosas en la cabeza. “Sherlock los tiene en algún lugar, tendrás que preguntarle cuando despierte.” 

“No hay problema. Anda, siéntate y platiquemos hasta que se levante de la cama,” dijo Mycroft dijo con una sonrisa e indicó el sillón de John. 

Cuando el té estuvo listo, John se sentó de mala gana y miro el cuarto para no hacer contacto visual con el hermano del hombre con el que se había acostado toda la noche. Mycroft ya sabía mucho acerca de él y John no quería que su vida sexual fuera del conocimiento del gobierno Británico. El silencio se prolongo hasta que Mycroft lo rompió diciendo, “Por lo que tengo entendido, hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo en este caso. Estoy impresionado. Tal vez de verdad estás al parejo con mi hermano.”

John asintió cautelosamente. Un cumplido de parte de Mycroft no debía tomarse sin cierto escepticismo. “Trato de ayudar cuando puedo.”

“Sí, parece que hay mucho más sobre ti de lo que se ve a primera vista.”

John miró a Mycroft de manera sospechosa y tomó un poco más de su té. Sintiéndose muy incomodo, John se levantó y preguntó, “¿Una tostada? haré algunas, ¿Quieres una?”

“Eso sería encantador,” dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa suave, “Con mermelada si tienes.”

Misericordiosamente, Sherlock se despertó antes de que John fuera forzado a entablar algo más que lo cordial. Después de quince agonizantes minutos en los que discutió el clima y la condición de las carreteras con Mycroft, Sherlock finalmente descendió las escaleras desde el cuarto de John usando nada más que una sábana. John giró los ojos mientras pensaba, _hasta ahí quedó lo de ser discretos._

Sherlock estaba bostezando, su cabello era un desorden mientras se servía una taza de té y entraba en la sala para darle a John un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Mycroft tosió de manera incómoda, Sherlock levantó la mirada e hizo una mueca hacia su hermano. Sentándose en el brazo de la silla de John de manera desafiante, Sherlock soltó, “Sal de aquí. Planeo tomar a John en ese sillón y no aprecio tener una audiencia.”

Mycroft se encogió, pero rápidamente repuso su falsa sonrisa, diciendo, “Sólo estoy aquí para recoger los planos.”

“Oh, eso,” dijo Sherlock con un exagerado giro de ojos. Entonces se levantó y después de revolver un cajón del escritorio lanzó la memoria hacia Mycroft quien la atrapó sin esfuerzo y la depositó en el bolsillo de su saco. Sherlock regresó al brazo del sillón de John y puso su mano en la espalda de John, diciendo, “Ahora, vete.”

Sin embargo, Mycroft no hizo movimiento alguno para levantarse y continuó mirando a la pareja con una extraña, sonrisa forzada. “Tengo otro caso, si te interesa.”

“No,” contestó Sherlock resueltamente.

“Este no es un crimen en sí pero podría usar tu _pericia._ ”

Sherlock levantó una ceja y John apenas pudo contener su gruñido. _Entra en mis redes, le dijo la araña a la mosca._

“¿Qué sabes de las _mujeres_ alfa?”

“Son un mito,” declaro Sherlock.

“Sí, eso es lo que siempre he pensado, pero hay una mujer que aclama ser una y se ha ganado bastantes seguidores.”

Sherlock no pudo contener el brillo de curiosidad que se desató en su cara y Mycroft sonrió arrogantemente. Buscando en su portafolios, recuperó un folder y se lo pasó a Sherlock.

“ _La_ Mujer. Ciertamente no es modesta,” dijo Sherlock mientras rebuscaba en los documentos. “Dice que es una alfa y que sus sentidos son tan agudos que hasta puede oler a un omega hombre.”

“¿Entonces por omegas _hombres,_ asumo que ella cree que hay _mujeres_ omegas?” preguntó John.

“De hecho, no,” respondió Mycroft. “Ella es de la idea que las mujeres son alfa o beta. Sus teorías son similares a las de los postulados de Wirths.” 

Sherlock asintió comprensivamente, pero John estaba perdido, “¿Te importaría explicar que es eso?”

“Creo que Sherlock puede describirlo mejor.”

Sherlock aclaró su garganta y no miraba a John a los ojos mientras explicó, “Durante la segunda guerra mundial, los científicos Alemanes conducían experimentos en omegas y proponían la teoría de que son un tercer género distinto y formado con la capacidad de poder gestar infantes.”

John pausó por un momento y entonces se dio cuenta de que era a lo que Sherlock se refería, “Espera, ¿te refieres a esos psicópatas Nazis que trataron de transplantar úteros en los omegas en los campos de concentración?”

“Sí, aunque los métodos eran aberrantes, la teoría todavía tiene muchos que la apoyan. Personalmente la encuentro rebuscada pero es lo más cercano a una explicación de los ciclos en celo de los omegas que se ha presentado. Y aparentemente _Irene Adler_ se los enseña a sus seguidores.”

“Lo haces sonar como un culto,” dijo Mycroft riéndose.

“Bien podría serlo,” contestó Sherlock. “Personas como estas piensan que los omegas son unos semidioses.”

“¿Y tú no?” contestó John, sin poder evitarlo.

Sherlock giró para verlo a los ojos y contestó cuidadosamente, “Yo no.”

“Dejando las teorías de omegas de lado,” interrumpió Mycroft, “Nuestra preocupación está en cuando a que los seguidores de la señorita Adler tienen una posición prominente. Ella se gana la mayor parte de su dinero como una muy costosa dominatrix y cobra a las mujeres _beta_ con una suma bastante grande para que actúen como sumisas.”

“¿Qué, estamos hablando del parlamento, realeza?” preguntó John.

Mycroft vaciló y sacó otro folder con fotografías. John las tomó y casi se ahogó, “Acaso es…”

“Me temo que si,” dijo Mycroft resignadamente. “Ella mantiene un blog, uno muy popular, y está amenazando con subir estas fotos amenos que las mujeres alfas tengan un reconocimiento oficial por parte del gobierno.”

Sherlock se mofó muy entretenido, “Imagino que eso no va bien.”

“Tal vez tú no tienes más que desdén por las tradiciones del Gobierno Británico, pero el caos resultante de esta situación podría ser ruin para orden establecido.”

“Lo dices como si fuera algo malo,” dijo Sherlock burlándose.

“Ella es una farsa, Sherlock,” repitió Mycroft secamente. “Está manipulando y engañando a miles de mujeres, amenazando con arruinar sus carreras por su beneficio propio. Si esto se hace público, ¿Quién crees que será vista como la líder de millones de mujeres alrededor del mundo?”

“¿En cambio quieres que arruine _su_ carrera?”

“No, creemos que si se le presenta evidencia de su engaño entonces debería ser suficiente para mantener su silencio a cambio de las fotos.”

“¿Entonces quieres chantajearla a cambio de su discreción?” preguntó John y Mycroft asintió. “¿Y tu quieres que Sherlock pruebe todo esto?”

“Sí, con su poder de deducción, debería ser capaz de sacar evidencia tangible en un sólo encuentro.”

“Todo sin involucrar directamente al gobierno, muy astuto,” dijo Sherlock y se sentó en silencio por un momento, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente lo miró y preguntó, “¿Cuándo puedo conocerla?”

“Eso depende, ¿cuándo puedes asearte y vestirte?”

“Después de que me haya cojido a John,” dijo Sherlock, con un casual movimiento de manos haciendo que las mejillas de John se encendieran de la vergüenza. “¿qué tal dentro de una hora?”

“Bien. Me encargaré de los arreglos y te mandaré por texto los detalles,” dijo Mycroft mientras juntaba sus archivos y se levantaba. “Te lo encargo.”

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, John empezó a regañar a Sherlock pero el detective había brincado hacia su regazo, dejando atrás la sábana, y estaba empujando su lengua en la boca de John. Moviendo la cintura, rozando su creciente erección contra la similarmente excitada de John. Sherlock luchó con la bata de John y prácticamente le arrancó los calzones en su emoción.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Sherlock se dejó caer en sus rodillas y tomo la longitud completa de John en su boca. John gimió por aire ruidosamente y hundió una mano en los rizos color cuervo de Sherlock. Su primer encuentro había sido tan precipitado que John había asumido que Sherlock era un amante egoísta y sin práctica, pero, como se daba cuenta, era justamente lo opuesto.

Sherlock hacía el amor como resolvía crímenes, todo estaba en los detalles. Parecía anticipar cada una de las necesidades de John y lo mantenía justo al límite hasta que John rogaba por liberación. En estos momentos paseaba su lengua por el orificio en la punta del pene de John con tanta precisión que John podía sentir el calor hasta en la punta de sus pies.

 

John tartamudeaba al borde de venirse cuando Sherlock se despegó y se levantó, dejando a John como un desorden en gemidos. Instintivamente, la mano de John corrió hacia su miembro para poder terminar, pero Sherlock la apartó con un sonido condescendiente de reprimenda. John gruñó sonoramente y gritó, “¿a dónde vas?” pero Sherlock ya se había encaminado hacia las escaleras.

Cuando regresó un momento después con una botella de lubricante, John preguntó impacientemente, “Bueno, ¿dónde me quieres?” 

Una pequeña sonrisa pasó por la cara de Sherlock antes de que apuntara a un lugar junto a la silla, “Boca arriba, en la alfombra.”

“Sherlock, ¿Qué tal que se mancha?”

Sherlock giró los ojos y tendió la perdida sábana con un molesto, “¿Así está mejor?”

John murmuró petulantemente antes de ceder y acostarse en el piso, Sherlock estuvo sobre él en segundos, metiendo dos pegajosos dedos en su todavía suave entrada. Después de un gemido particularmente alto de John, Sherlock le dijo provocativamente “Bueno, a mi no me importa, pero si valoras tu privacidad, deberías quedarte callado o la Sra. Hudson seguro escuchará su ración.”

John suspiró y tomó la otra mano de Sherlock para poder succionar sus dedos. Como todavía estaba estirado de la noche anterior, John necesitaba poca preparación pero aún así Sherlock se tomó su tiempo masajeando la próstata de John hasta el punto en que John sintió que podía correrse sin que lo tocara, algo que nunca había hecho fuera del celo.

Para su completa sorpresa, justo eso hizo un minuto después de que Sherlock finalmente entrara en él. Estaba tan asombrado que empujó a Sherlock lejos de él y se quedó quieto durante un momento para recuperar el aliento. Sherlock, confundido por las acciones de John, estiró una mano de manera tentativa y casi parecía realmente nervioso No se relajó hasta que John soltó una amplia sonrisa y susurró, “Eres un jodido genio.”

Sherlock entonces se le unió en una carcajada del fondo de su garganta que siempre hacía cosas con el estómago de John. Mientras seguían riendo, John lo besó de manera juguetona y estiró una mano hacía el pene de Sherlock para terminarlo. Sherlock se vino casi tan rápido como John.

\--------------------------------------

_“¿Tú eres John Watson, el hijo de Andrew Watson? ”_

_“ Sí, ¿cuándo puedo verlo?”_

_“ Hubo un accidente. El coche de tu padre se estrelló con otro vehículo y-”_

_“Sí, lo sé. ¿Dónde está? Debo verlo. Tiene una alergia con la insulina y quiere que-”_

_“Lamento mucho decirte esto… Murió poco después de su llegada al hospital.”_

_“ No… eso no puede ser cierto”_

_“ Puedo acompañarte a ver el cuerpo.”_

_“ ¡Esto no tiene sentido!”_

_“ Dr. Watson, si pudiera bajar su tono de voz.”_

_“ ¿Porqué estaba conduciendo? ¡Él nunca deja el pueblo por si mismo!”_

\---------------------------------------

“¿Tienes algún plan aparte de deslizarte dentro y argumentar para refutar el trabajo de su vida?” preguntó John mientras caminaban al apartamento de Irene Adler. Habían terminado con otro round en la regadera antes de que John convenciera a Sherlock de vestirse.

“Por supuesto,” manifestó Sherlock con una mirada de reproche hacia la pregunta obvia de John. “Hasta donde ella sabe, estamos aquí por una consulta.”

“¿Sobre qué?”

“Intimidad. Su trabajo oficial es ser consejera de pareja.”

“¿Y porqué estamos viendo a un consejero?”

“Hemos estado en una relación formal por muchos años pero hemos perdido la chispa. Va a proveernos con maneras de reanimar nuestros encuentros sexuales.”

John no podía evitar reírse porque llevaban juntos menos 24 horas en una relación sexual. La idea de falta de variación parecía ridícula cuando sus problemas actuales eran rozaduras y raspones contra la alfombra.

“Tengo práctica en extracción de información así que deja que yo hable.”

“Claro. Me quedaré callado y seré un lindo y pequeño Beta,” bufó John.

“Eso no era lo que quería decir,” Sherlock dejó de hablar y tomó a John por el hombro. “No creo que--”

“Está bien,” John le aseguró a Sherlock con un beso en la mejilla. “Sólo estoy bromeando, pero deberías saber que soy mejor para esconder cosas de lo que tu piensas.”

Las facciones de Sherlock se encogieron por un segundo, pero antes de que John pudiera decidir que era lo que significaba, Sherlock empezó a caminar de nuevo y cambió el tema. “Estuvimos de ida y de regreso por dos años mientras estabas en el ejército. Cuando te invalidaron de regreso a casa, nos mudamos juntos y somos bastante felices. Sin embargo, me preocupa mucho tu herida y quieres que sea más agresivo.”

“¡Ha!” se burló John entretenido. “Si fueras más agresivo, me romperías la cadera.”

“¿Te estás quejando?”

“De hecho, halagando,” dijo John, mientras alcanzaba a Sherlock.

“Es bueno escucharlo,” sonrió Sherlock mientras apretaba el trasero de John.

“Con cuidado, se supone que estamos en una tediosa relación,” lo molestó John.

“Bueno, es difícil cuando haces esa cara.”

“¿Cuál cara? Esta es mi cara normal.”

“Exactamente.”

“¿Entonces siempre tienes problemas controlándote a mi alrededor?”

“El hecho de que sólo te haya atacado una vez en un callejón es una prueba de my auto-control,” contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa altiva.

“Nunca te había escuchado hablar tan apasionadamente.”

“Nunca me había _sentido_ tan apasionado antes.”

John dejó de caminar, _nunca,_ pero cuando trató de decir más, Sherlock lo llamó, “Vamos, ya casi llegamos.”

Cuando llegaron al lujoso apartamento, fueron recibidos por una joven mujer en una hermosa blusa y una falda recta. Les sonrió y preguntó, “¿Ustedes son la pareja de la una?”

“Sí,” contestó Sherlock, toda su persona cambió a aquella de un dulce y amable hombre. “¿Llegamos tarde? Olvidé mi reloj en casa.”

“No, justo a tiempo. La señorita Adler los verá en el salón.”

Mientras caminaban, Sherlock posó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de John. Era un gesto raramente intimo que hacía que John se turbara incómodamente. Muchas veces había John fantaseado con que Sherlock fuera romántico con él, pero honestamente nunca lo había podido imaginar como un amante considerado. Verlo actuar como uno era tan bizarro que parecía que lo estuviera tocando un extraño.

“Deben de conocer a alguien importante,” dijo la mujer.

“¿Disculpe?” preguntó John, de regreso a la realidad.

“Lograr una cita con tan poco tiempo, deben tener amigos en puestos altos.”

“Familia, de hecho,” respondió Sherlock sin vacilar. “A mi hermano le gusta alardear siempre que puede.”

“¿y puedo preguntar a qué se dedica su hermano?”

“Le diría si lo supiera pero nunca he estado muy seguro, excepto que tiene que ver con algo del gobierno,” dijo Sherlock, con su más falsa genialidad. “Cuando vine a él pidiendo ayuda dijo que conocía justo a la persona adecuada. Aparentemente, la señorita Adler está muy bien recomendada entre los oficiales del gobierno.”

La mujer asintió comprendiendo mientras susurraba, “sin duda lo está.”

En la salón estaba una mujer esbelta, impecablemente vestida y con el cabello tan oscuro y rizado como el de Sherlock. De hecho, se veían tan similares que John casi podía jurar que eran parientes.

“Es un placer conocerlos,” dijo Irene con una suave y modulada voz. Entonces plantó un beso en la mejilla de su asistente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. “Lo siento pero no me dijeron sus nombres.”

Sherlock sonrió brillantemente y estrechó su mano, diciendo, “Esta es mi pareja, John Watson y yo soy Gregory Lestrade.”

John apenas podía contener temblar de irritación. Por supuesto que Sherlock usaría el nombre de alguien más y daría el nombre real de John.

Tomaron asiento en el sofá, Sherlock sentándose tan cerca que sus rodillas se tocaban, mientras Irene se sentó frente a ellos en una antigua silla alada. Sherlock era todo encanto y gracia mientras explicaba su situación mientras John sostenía su mano e interpretaba la parte de un beta sumiso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar girar los ojos cuando Sherlock dijo, “Es sólo que me preocupa. Él ya no es un jovencito y no quiero lastimarlo.”

Sherlock notó la expresión y apretó la mano de John, diciendo, “No me mires así, sabes que estoy en lo cierto.” entonces se estiró y maniobró un poco con el cuello de la camisa de John, añadiendo, “Es tan testarudo aveces. Pienso que todos esos años en la milicia lo hicieron pensar que siempre tiene que ser rudo en todo. ¿Porqué no sólo me dejas consentirte un poco, cariño?”

John murmuró irritado y se tragó el deseo de golpearlo. Sabía que Sherlock sólo estaba haciendo su parte pero seguía siendo degradante.

Irene los miró por encima de sus notas, contemplándolos cuidadosamente, la escena que veía. Después de un largo momento en silencio, se levantó y dijo, “Regresaré enseguida, sólo necesito checar la tetera.”

Una vez que Irene dejó el salón, la poco natural expresión de amabilidad desapareció de la cara de Sherlock disolviéndose en su usual y orgulloso porte. Sin embargo, no soltó la mano de John y en lugar de eso la sujetó más fuerte. Se sentaron en silencio durante varios minutos, Sherlock depositando suaves besos en el cuello de John y masajeando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. Susurró, “Odias esto.”

“Es escabroso,” susurró John, irritado con la manera en que Sherlock lo encontraba todo tan entretenido. “Ciertamente tú te estás divirtiendo.”

“Es sólo que me gusta verte desesperar,” dijo Sherlock mordiendo levemente su oreja.

“Te mataré por esto.”

“¿De verdad? Y yo que estaba pensando que..”

De repente, los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y cuando John giró, vio el porqué. Irene sostenía una charola con té pero aparte de eso estaba totalmente desnuda.

“¿Qué, qué está haciendo?” preguntó Sherlock con nada de su usual elocuencia.

“Espontaneidad,” dijo Irene mientras depositaba casualmente la charola en la mesa de centro y empezó a preparar las copas. “Salgan de la rutina, hagan algo inesperado. Se sorprenderán con como algo tan simple como _té al desnudo_ puede incitar a su compañero.”

El silencio dominó el cuarto mientras Sherlock trataba de mirar a donde fuera menos a Irene y John trataba de no reírse de ver a Sherlock tan nervioso. Cuando terminó de pasarles el té, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en una silla frente al sofá y tomó un sorbo delicadamente. Con una pequeña sonrisa, preguntó, “Ahora, ¿Qué buscan exactamente?”

“Parece que nos falta _excitación_ estos días,” contestó John cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no hablaría. “Me temo que Greg es muy-”

“Ya basta de pretensiones,” lo interrumpió Irene con un movimiento de mano y se quedó mirando fríamente a Sherlock. “¿Qué es lo que _realmente_ buscas, Sherlock Holmes? ¿Tratas de probar que no hay nada parecido a las mujeres Alfas para que me puedan mantener en silencio?”

Los ojos de John se abrieron mientras Sherlock permanecía impasivo pero silencioso. Irene bajó su copa y continuó, “Debo admitir, estoy decepcionada. Para alguien tan experto en deducciones, pensé que tu plan maestro involucraría más que poner un Omega frente a mi y ver si me daba cuenta. Denme más crédito que eso. Pude olerlo tan pronto como entró a la casa.” 

El estómago de John se torció mientras las primeras oleadas de shock lo embargaban. Su estado empeoró cuando Irene se inclinó hacia él y lo miró hambrienta. Sus ojos se agitaron hacia Sherlock mientras murmuró, “Y es dulce, también, su aroma, fuerte, sacarina, y persistente, justo como él es. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué es que no se han unido aún? Puede que esté tomando supresores, pero eventualmente alguien querrá reclamarlo y se lo llevará. ¿O acaso no sabías?” Irene sonrió y miró a John, “Oh, ¿acabo de arruinar la sorpresa, Dr. Watson?”

Bilis se elevó hasta la garganta de John mientras luchaba por responder. Irene lo miraba con una sonrisa lasciva y pasaba su dedo por sus labios color rojo sangre. La sonrisa depredadora le llenaba a John la mente con las memorias de los Alfas que lo encontraron durante su primer celo. Un Martes después del receso, había empezado a sentirse raramente acalorado y se había retirado a los sanitarios. Mientras caminaba por el baño desocupado, la realidad de su situación recayó en él y empezó a entrar en pánico. Su olor, resaltado por el estrés, atrajo al menos a media docena de Alfas de último año. Lo rodearon, diciendo vulgaridades, jalando su ropa hasta el Sr. Llewellyn, el viejo conserje entró. El pequeño Beta se apresuró a actuar, arrojando una cubeta de agua sucia hacia los chicos que se alejaron de John en medio de la confusión.

 

Como estaba completamente desprevenido, el primer celo de John había sido miserable. Con su tamaño compacto, había crecido sabiendo que no sería un Alfa, siempre asumió que sería Beta, de hecho, la idea de ser un Omega nunca le pasó por la mente. Estaba confundido y en agonía sin un compañero para relajarlo y ni siquiera un juguete sexual para calmar su alarmantes hormonas. Pasó los tres días enteros en su cuarto, llorando, incapaz de aliviar su sensación.

“¡Oh, querido! Estás temblando,” se reía Irene. “¿Te estoy poniendo nervioso?”

John bajó la mirada a su mano temblorosa y empezó a tener dificultades para respirar. Estalló cuando Sherlock trató de tomar su mano y dijo, “John, mírame.”

Sin embargo, no podía enfrentar lo que vendría después. En lugar de eso, brincó del sofá y huyó del cuarto, después de la casa, sin detenerse hasta que su pierna empezó a fallarle como un horrible y muy familiar dolor y se desplomó en un callejón.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay términos en el Omegaverse que son difíciles de traducir en el mismo contexto:
> 
> Bonding- unirse. Unirse a otra persona en un lazo más allá de lo físico y sentimental.
> 
> Knotting - Acto de estar atado durante el coito al miembro del alfa que tiene como propiedad una glándula en la base que se hincha cuando alcanza el orgasmo. 
> 
> Cualquier sugerencia sobre como traducir lo anterior es bien recibida.


End file.
